Mafia Rivals
by AwesomeBlackStar16
Summary: Soul and Kid are the youngest heirs to their families mafia empires. Maka comes to town and both boys want her, she get with Soul but then more people start showing up in their lives. Now they have to deal with pregnancy, break-ups, and Maka falling in love with another guy. Kid starts to plan his revenge. Review!
1. New Girl

**Hey AwesomeBlackStar16 here! This is my new Soma called Mafia Rivals. The rivals are Soul and Kid trying to win Maka's heart of course so I hope you enjoy, I only wrote this because I'm in love with the mafia in such. Brushin' up on mafia history so you know enjoy. Read and Review. :3**

Mafia Rivals

Maka's POV:

It was 6:00 am and I'm still awake in the car with mama, we're moving to Death City in Nevada. Death City is a weird name, the only reason I'm moving there is because papa got a job as vice principal. I'm rather excited to move there because it's home to some pretty awesome gangs and mafias. If you couldn't tell I'm rather in love with gangs and mafias, my favorite mobster Al Capone a.k.a. Scarface of course he's awesome. Born January 17, 1899, died January 25, 1947; he got that scar on his face from getting in a fight with a New York mobster Frank Galluccio from saying his sister had a nice ass. Wish I had one, anyway Galluccio demanded an apology, but Capone wouldn't give him one and Galluccio slashed him with a knife.

Enough about the mafia and on with the story ( A/N:I broke the 4th wall) mama pulled up in front of our house which was a two story house covered in vines and flowers it was absolute beautiful. Just as I got out the car my papa walked out the door.

"Maka, Kami you made it!" papa yelled giving us a bear hug.

"Spirit calm down sweetheart. Is everything set up in side?" mama asked.

"It sure is and Maka I put all your things in the way your picture had them."

"Thanks papa. I'm super ready to go to school tomorrow." I said getting my suitcase and going upstairs to my new room.

I walked down a long hallway and found a door with my name on it, I walked in a sighed with relief that my papa did put everything according to the picture. My posters were where they need to be same as my bed and my clothes were hung up. Well since it's only 6 I guess I'll go out and explore. Looking down at what I was wearing it was fine; I was wearing black sweats and my Scarface t-shirt.

I walked back down the stairs and headed for the front door.

"Where are you going?" papa asked.

"Just outside. Papa where's Blair?" I said.

"She's usually outside lounging around; she'll probably go inside your room and snuggle in the covers later until lunch."

"Okay. I'll see you later papa."

"Stay safe and no talking to boys!"

I rolled my eyes and walked out the door. It was hot outside probably because it was August, I walked out the gate that I didn't even notice we had and started down the sidewalk. It was quiet outside and I noticed a building that said Shibusen there were three skulls with red spike things sticking out and all in all it had a gothic design to it.

"It's perfectly symmetrical isn't it?" a voice.

I turned my head to see a black haired kid with three stripes on his head, "I guess it is. I just like the way it is."

"I do too it's my father's school Mayor Death himself. I'm Death the Kid by the way, but you can call me Kid."

"I'm Maka Albarn, but you can call me Maka. I guess this is where I'm going for high school."

"Well then I guess we'll be going 2 the same school then. I see you like Scarface."

"I do. I'm obsessed with mobs and gangs; it's a passion I guess. When I was little I would always say I'm going to marry someone in the mob and everyone would laugh. I was serious though and I still am."

"That's daring dream you have, you know Death City is crawling with mobs right?"

"Yeah I do, it's really interesting though. Do you know where the nearest library is?"

"I was actually headed there myself. Follow me."

"Thanks Kid."

"No problem Maka."

We walked to the library in silence and I was admiring the all the things in this city.

Soul's POV:

"What the fuck is with this noise?" I asked still sleepy.

"Soul language. And the maids are vacuuming the carpets." My mom said.

"It's too loud. Where are Wes and dad?"

"Taking care of some business."

When my family says taking care of business it some serious shit. My family the famous Evans is a family of mobsters and famous musicians; the musician thing is sorta of a cover, but we actually do play instruments and hold concerts. I walked back up the stairs and put some clothes on, I looked at the clock and it was only 6:00 am I don't wake up this early. After I got dressed I went back downstairs and grabbed my keys from the bowl.

"Where are you going?" my mom asked.

"To the record store I have work today." I answered.

"You don't have to work Soul there's always the family business."

"I don't want the family business mom; I'll make my own money." I walked out the door and headed towards my orange motorcycle.

Stupid family business makes my life so much harder than it already is. I was speeding down the road when I recognized a familiar face with a face I haven't seen before. It was Death the Kid are families hate each other even though he's dad is the mayor they have a secret their also in the mafia business. If my family tells anybody my dad we'll get sent to jail for life and maybe a death penalty, because he's been to jail 5 times in 4 years. They were walking to the library which is right next to the record store; I parked my bike and got off only to be caught by Kid who turned around.

"Well if it isn't an Evans." He said smirking.

"The symmetry freak what's up?" I said smirking at him.

"Hey Kid I'm just gonna go inside." Said the girl that was standing behind him.

"I'll see you inside Maka." She walked inside and Kid turned his attention back to me.

"Is that another one of your sluts or are you serious about her?"

"Her name is Maka and she just moved here. And I might be very serious about her it doesn't concern you."

"I'll be watching you Kid."

"Do you like Maka already? She's going to the same school as us tomorrow. I guess I'll see you there." He walked into the library and walked into the record store.

"Soul my man! You finally came to work your God has been waiting for you." My friend Black*Star said.

"Why does it smell like weed man?"

"Me and Sid were doing a joint upstairs."

Black*Star is my best friend and is the only one that knows the family business, his adoptive parents Sid and Mira Nygus own the record store where I work. Sid is a druggie he went to rehab but it didn't go very well Nygus tries to get him to stop, but he doesn't.

"You guys should do that outside from now on."

"It's my house, so fuck everyone else oh by the way here." He tossed a CD at me, "It just came out man. I don't get how you like jazz it's boring."

"Just because you like to listen to Lil' Wayne and Drake and the other shit you call music doesn't mean I have to."

"Lil' Wayne and Drake are awesome musicians."

"I'll just stick with my jazz thanks."

Before he could say anything else the door opened and the girl that was with Kid walked in.

"Welcomed to Star records." Black*Star said putting a smile on his face.

"Thanks." She said smiling back.

She walked straight to the alternative rock section, I saw her wrinkle her nose at the smell it made me chuckle a little.

"Is it just me or is she super cute?" Black Star whispered.

"I think it's just you." I whispered back.

"Shut up she's coming back."

She walked up to the counter with The Black Keys El Camino disc.

"Will this be all?"

"Yeah thanks."

"That'll be 15.95."

"Here you go."

"Thanks come again." Black Star said waving goodbye to her.

"Dude you should get her name."

"Why me?"

"Because I already have my eyes on a Goddess Tsubaki is all I need."

"You and Tsubaki aren't even together."

"Your point? A God always gets the ladies."

"Sure you do. I'm going to go get her name."

"Go get her tiger."

"Shut up."

I walked out the door and noticed her walking across the cross walk. I ran across the street to catch up to her before I talked to her I checked my hair, fixed my jacket, and smelled my breath. Sticking a mint in my mouth I walked up to her. I tapped her shoulder and she turned around.

"Hey." I said smirking.

"Hi guy from the record store." She said, "Do you need something?"

"Actually I just wanted to get your name, because I heard you were going to Shibusen which is where I'm going."

"My name is Maka Albarn. What's your name?"

"It's Soul 'Eater' Evans."

"Eater huh? That's interesting."

"So is your taste in clothing. Scarface?"

"Yeah. I like mobs and gangs; I actually have this dream that I'll marry a mobster one day."

I'll marry you and do you so hard.

Wait where did that come from?

"That's interesting dream you have there."

"That's what everyone says."

"Well I guess I'll see you at school tomorrow then."

"Yeah see you later Soul."

"Bye Maka."

I think I just found the girl that I want to spend the rest of my life with.

~End~

**A/N: Well there it is Mafia Rivals. I'm going to enjoy this fan fiction so much you'll have no idea! :D So I know everyone wants me to update Maka's Changed and Soul's New, but I can't update unless you guys vote I'm kinda of leaning towards sleeping pills and weed. My father is sending me a Scarface poster and a new God of War II disc.**

**Awesome: Mafia FTW!**

**Soul: You need help.**

**Awesome: You need to get laid.**

**Soul: Aren't I getting laid in this story?**

**Kid: Asymmetrical fool Maka's my beautiful symmetrical partner.**

**Soul: Sure.**

**Maka: Both of you shut up.**

**Awesome: I don't own Soul Eater if I did Al Capone would have lasted longer than episode 2. :/**


	2. Skirts Can I do you now?

Mafia Rivals

~The next day~

Maka's POV:

My alarm clock rang; I looked over at my clock to see that it was 7:00 I have an hour to get ready for school. I got up and pulled out my clothes that I was going to wear for the first day a white button down dress shirt, a yellow sweater vest, black and red plaid skirt, my black and white combat boots, and my black trench coat. I took them with me to the shower the warm water on my body felt good. I wonder if I was going to see Soul and Kid today they don't seem to like each other very much. I shut off the water just from remembering Soul's face his face made me feel all warm inside. I wanted to kiss those lips that held the shark teeth that interested me so much and I wanted to touch that white hair that covered those red eyes.

Wait, what? I just meet Soul and I'm already thinking of him that way? I shut the water off in the shower, dried myself off and got dressed. Going back to my room I but my coat on and my boots. Walking downstairs I passed my cat Blair I picked her up and went to the kitchen where my mama was making breakfast for me and papa.

"Morning mama." I said setting Blair on my lap.

"Good morning Maka how did you sleep?" she asked cooking some bacon.

"I slept well. I kept having this dream about a boy though."

"NO MY MAKA HAVING DREAMS ABOUT A BOY I FORBID IT!" my papa yelled.

"Papa you can't stop my dreams. I thought you had to go to school early."

"I was just heading out. Bye Kami, bye Maka." He walked out the door.

"That Spirit didn't even offer you a ride to school."

"It's okay it's not that far away, I can just walk." I said eating some bacon.

"Speaking of which I think you should get there early so you can get everything you need and it 7:45 now so hurry on Maka."

"Ok mama, I'll see you after school."

I walked out the door with my bag and started my way to Shibusen.

Soul's POV:

"YOU BASTARD! WES GIVE ME MY KEYS!" I yelled.

"You have to come get them little brother." He smirked.

Wes my older brother of a bastard looked just like me except older and he had my goddamned keys to my motorcycle. I was currently chasing him through my dad's office which is off limits to both of us and if we're caught it's not good.

"Wes give them back now, I need to get to school." I huffed.

"You usual never want to go to school. Why the sudden interest is it a girl?"

Maka's face popped up in my head.

"It doesn't matter to you and you need to go to. Just cause you're a senior doesn't mean you can skip school."

"So it is a girl. What's her name Soul? Does she call you Soul-kun?"

No, but if she did I do her right then and there.

"No, but it doesn't matter cause you'll never meet her." I snapped at him.

He tossed me my keys, "That's reminds me I'm supposed to give this new sophomore girl a look around school. I'll see you later."

Did he mean Maka? Speaking of which I didn't even ask what grade she was in. Well I guess I'll just go school and find out then. A girl is actually making feel this way. Not cool.

"Soul you better not be in my office like Wes claims you are!" my dad yelled.

Oh shit. That little snitch.

"Cool your testicles Giovanni, I wasn't in there." I said putting my hands up in defense.

"What'd you say little punk. You dare disrespect me in my own house?"

"I'm sorry dad. Can't you take a joke?"

"Shouldn't you be going to school or something? Wes said something about a girl that you want to see. What's her name?"

"Maka." I mumbled.

"Who?"

"Maka Albarn the girls name is Maka."

"Is she cute?"

"If I get up this early and I'm already to go to school then yes she is."

"I haven't seen you act like this before since the 8th grade."

"I'd rather not talk about that it was a horrible accident that happened to her. I miss her so much."

"Try not to lose this Maka girl and when you start to date bring her over."

"Yeah sure."

I walked down the stairs and out the front door to my motorcycle. I hopped on and put my key in the ignition and rode away on my way to school to see Maka. As I was driving I noticed Maka walking on the sidewalk and when a car drove past her coat and skirt would rise up showing her panties. I made a u-turn and stopped right net her.

"Need a ride Maka?" I asked.

"Oh Soul it's you I thought you were some old pervert. A ride sounds nice, but on a motorcycle I'm not sure." She said brushing off some dirt.

**Don't rub your skirt down pull it up.**

_Shit your back._

**I never left; you've just never had intense feelings like this in awhile.**

_Go away demon._

**You know you want to fuck her.**

_So what's your point?_

"Soul, Soul you there?" Maka asked waving her hand in my face.

"Uh yeah sorry. Here you can have my helmet." I said handing her the helmet.

She climbed on and when she did her skirt flew up again.

**Fuck her.**

_Shut up. _

**You might want to do it fast cause that Kid bastard might do it first.**

_Kid's too much of a pussy to do anything._

**Sure.**

I turned back on the way to the school, every time I sped up Maka would tighten her grip around my waist. I blushed and chuckled when I felt her tighten her grip. We pulled in the parking lot of the school and I helped her off, we both climbed up the stairs and there waiting for us or just Maka was Kid with the Thompson sisters.

"Good morning Maka." Kid said kissing her hand.

**He did not just touch what is ours.**

_She doesn't belong to us._

She giggled, "Morning Kid."

Her laugh is cute.

"Yo Soul!" my friend Black*Star screamed with Tsubaki following behind him.

"Hey Soul."

"Hey guys."

"It's starting to smell over here come with me Maka." Kid said.

"Um…okay, thanks for the ride Soul. See you later."

"Yeah see ya." I said smiling weakly.

"Your just going to let that spoiled brat walk away with your girl?"

"She's not mine Star."

**Not yet anyway.**

_Shut up._

"Well guys I'm going to go photograph club has to take pictures of the school before class starts. Bye Soul, bye Star." Tsubaki said kissing Black*Star's cheek.

I raised my eyebrow, "When did that happen?"

"Yesterday after you left, she came and we talked and you know stuff happened."

I just rolled my eyes and continued to walk towards the building.

Kid's POV:

"It's starting to smell over here come with me Maka." I said pulling Maka away from Soul who was giving me a glare.

We walked away and I lead Maka to the library.

"Ouch Kid that hurts." Maka said pulling out of my grip.

"Sorry Maka. Oh rude of me I didn't introduce you to my friends. This is Liz and Patty Thompson."

"Hi Maka." Liz said.

"Do you like giraffes?" Patty asked.

"There okay I guess and hi." Maka said.

"Liz, Patty."

"Right come on Patty we have to go get our money from Ox. Bye Maka nice meeting you."

"Same to you."

I held the door to the library open for Maka.

"So why take me to the library? Even though I love books. This library is huge!" Maka exclaimed.

"Yeah they even have a section dedicated to mafias." I said.

"Come on Kid. I want to get as many books as possible before class." She grabbed my hand led me to the section.

Did I mention I wanted have Maka all to myself? Soul can just go excuse my French fuck himself for all I care. Maka's mine and mine alone.

~End~

**A/N: Whoray! Finished this at 2:06 AM I'm so proud of myself. Bold=Soul's inner thoughts **_Italics=Soul's thoughts _**this was a fun chapter to write especially since I got Wes and Soul's dad in here. Soul's dad is 100% Italian and his mom Rebecca is 100% English. Therefore Soul is Italian and English and he is bilingual being able to speak Italian only around his family though. I'm going to have Soul curse Kid out in Italian. Aren't I a stinker? Don't worry your Soma is only a few chapters away. **

**Soul:** **Lo ammazzo! (I'll kill him)**

**Awesome: Google Translate is my bestfriend next to Dylan. :3**

**Maka: ? Don't be mad Soul.**

**Kid: Although it's obvious she'll be mine.**

**Soul: She's mine.**

**Maka: *blushes* Awesome doesn't own Soul Eater or its characters. I wonder if Asura's gonna be in this story?**


	3. Boy Population and this weekend

Mafia Rivals

Soul's POV:

I've been trying to get Maka's attention all day, but Kid keeps getting in the way since we have most of our classes together. The only class Kid doesn't have with us is our last class math with Ms. Azusa. I was currently walking towards the class when I saw Wes talking to Maka and she was laughing at something he said. Something inside me started to get upset, Wes noticed me and smirked.

"Hey Soul come here." Wes called.

I walked over there and noticed Maka was still smiling. "Hey Wes. Hey Maka." I said with a half smile.

"Hey Soul. You missed the funniest joke I've probably ever told to anyone." Wes said.

**Don't care just stay away from what's mine.**

_She's not ours._

**Yet.**

_Shut up._

"Really?"

"Yeah Soul, you shouldn't came over here earlier. Your brother is funny." Maka said smiling at me.

"That's too bad. Wes can talk to you for a second?"

"Sure. I'll see you later Maka."

"Bye Wes."

I dragged Wes around the corner where no one would hear our conversation.

"What are you doing?" I hissed.

"Talking to Maka. Is that a problem?" he asked.

**Yes!**

_No. _

"What were you guys talking about?"

"Why does it- Maka's the girl isn't she?"

"What?"

"She's the girl you like?"

"So what if she is?"

"Then you have competition with not just me, but the whole boy population unless their taken by a girl already." He said walking away.

The whole boy population? The fuck?

I walked back over to Maka to see her giving Wes a hug. When were they close. I walked up to Maka after she let go of Wes and he walked away to his next class.

"Hey Soul. How are things?" she asked walking in the class with me.

"Things are good, how was your first day?" I asked.

"Good, Wes showed me around the academy."

So that's who he had to show around.

"So I hear you're quite popular with the boys now."

"Yeah. I don't know how I just am. I got a few: 'hey cutie' and 'how bout me and you have some fun'. I don't see how I'm so attractive when I'm so flat chested." She said looking down at her chest.

She was right, but I didn't care I loved her for her eyes, smile, and her personality. I just want to hold Maka and never let her go.

**Then go for it lover boy.**

_She doesn't like me like that we just met yesterday._

**You're the first friend she made. Ask her out to the movies then fuck her.**

_I'll ask her, but leave the sex out._

**Your no fun anymore. I'm leaving, but I'll be back boy.**

_I'm so excited._

"Do you wanna hang out this weekend Maka?" I asked.

Before she could answer the bell rang and the teacher started talking. Damn foiled again. She was saved by the bell.

~after class~

I asked Maka again if she wanted to hang out this weekend and she said yes! I'm so happy I feel like I'm walking on sunshine until Kid had to show up. I sent him glare that he just ignored.

"Hello Maka. How was your day?" he asked.

"It was fine. Thanks for asking." She said smiling.

"Speaking of days, would you do the pleasure of going out with me on this weekend?"

"I would love to, but I already told Soul that we'd hang out. Maybe another time?"

**Eat that jackass.**

_Chill out man._

"Of course how about next weekend then?"

"I'd love to Kid. Come on Soul you can drive me home." She said grabbing my wrist and waving bye to Kid.

We made it out to the parking lot and hopped on my bike.

Maka's POV:

I hopped on Soul's motorcycle after he gave me his helmet and he drove me home as I gave him the directions. I was happy I had two dates with two of my friends Soul and Kid, maybe I'll find out more about those two.

It didn't take long until Soul dropped me off I got off the motorcycle and decided to invite him in. "Soul would you like to come inside?"

"Is that alright?" he asked turning off his motorcycle.

"Yeah, my mom will be to see I made some friends."

"Cool, then yeah I will come in."

He got off his bike and followed me to the front door where I opened it and headed toward the kitchen where my mom was humming to a song and my cat Blair was eating some grilled fish on the floor.

"Mama I'm home and I brought a friend." I said hugging her and picking up Blair.

"Glad your home Maka dear. Who's your friend?" mama asked.

"This is my friend Soul 'Eater' Evans, the guy that I told you I meet yesterday."

"So this is the boy that you said was cute and you wanted to make ou-"

"That enough mama. Do we have anything to eat?" I said stopping her in midsentence.

"Come on sweetie I'm sure wouldn't mind if he know that you had a small crush on him."

I turned to see Soul eyes grown huge as he stopped playing with Blair to stare at me.

"Is that true Maka?" he asked.

I started blushing, "N-no it's not."

"It's okay. I might have a small crush on you too." He said smirking at me.

"MAKA CHOP!" I screamed bringing a book down on his head.

"What was that for?"

"For joking around about your feelings."

Mama chuckled and handed me a tray full cookies and two glasses of milk smiling at me and telling me to go eat in the garden.

"Come on Soul were going to go eat in the garden." I said

"Okay cool." He said following me, but still playing with Blair.

She seemed to like Soul very much even more than she liked me darn cat. We sat outside and started talking about teenager stuff.

"So what are your plans for this weekend?" I asked taking a sip of my milk.

"It's a surprise." He said eating a cookie.

I shrugged. "How did you get those share teeth?"

"It's genetics."

"But Wes doesn't have them."

"I was a special case, I got them from great grandpa."

"I think they look interesting." I smiled at him and saw him blush a little.

"Thanks. No has really said that to me before."

"Well I did. Speaking of you I hear you're quite the catch with the girls."

"Yeah, but then of them fit what I'm looking for."

"What type of girl are you looking for?"

"A girl that is strong enough for my families business."

"What is the family business?" I was curious

"Maybe when we're better friends I'll tell you, but not right now."

"Okay."

~pov change and scenery change~

Black*Star's POV:

I was with my goddess Tsubaki right making out on the couch. Her lips tasted so good, I slid my hands under her shirt and squeezed her breast she moaned in my mouth. Both of use were pretty fucked right now she's drunk and I'm high. We're a perfect match.

~End~

**A/N: And people I leave you with that. It's 1:34 AM and I just finished this story. Sorry I haven't been updating the stories but my computer broke so I'm using my older sister's computer to type these things. So please be patience for Maka's Changed and Soul's New. And in the next chapter of Mafia Rivals something happens to Maka when she goes on her date with Soul and one of the readers came up with that and therefore the fourth chapter of Mafia Rivals will be dedicated to koneko81992! So be waiting everyone.**

**Soul: Go di MAKA! (Maka's mine!)**

**Awesome: No one else speaks Italian, so you better be happy that I use Google Translate.**

**Maka: *blushes* I've got two dates with my best guyfriends.**

**Kid: Yeah…friends…**

**Soul: Back off.**

**Awesome: You two need help. **

**Tsubaki: Awesome doesn't own Soul Eater or its characters.**

**Black*Star: REVIEW MY PESANTS! YOUR GOD DEMANDS YOU TO!**

**Awesome: Black*Star is hot in the manga. XD**


	4. I thought this was a Soma?

Mafia Rivals

Maka's POV:

As the weekend slowly went by it was finally Saturday and I was picking out an outfit for my date with Soul. So far I had to choose from my black jeans that were ripped at the knee with my white sweatshirt or my plaid red skirt with black tights and Scarface long sleeved shirt. I went with the second outfit and headed out the door to the park where I was supposed to meet Soul.

~At the park~

I was sitting on a park bench waiting for Soul and I was watching the little kids play around when all of suddenly someone had placed a napkin over my mouth and nose. Before I passed out I saw Soul's face flash through my mind.

~time skip~

I woke up in a dark room where there was a single light hanging from the ceiling and it was spinning in circles. I shook my head and I tried to get but I was tied to the seat. OMFG! This just like a scene from one the movies I love to watch I'm tied to chair, they interrogate me, and then I either get killed or raped. How exciting! Well sort of.

"Maka how could you?" a voice asked.

"Excuse me how could I what?" I asked.

"Go out with him?"

"You mean, wait who are you?"

"Maka it's me of course Death the Kid." He said.

"What do you want Kid and why am I tied to a chair?"

"Isn't it simple you can't go out with Soul."

What is he talking about?

"What are you talking about?"

"I guess he hasn't told you yet. Well let's just say that Soul's family is involved in some illegal business and I'm protecting you from that."

"By tying me to a chair? Sure you are."

He raised his hand like he was going to slap me, but he rested it on my cheek.

"My sweet Maka all I want is to protect to from the Evans. Also to make you my girlfriend."

"What if I refuse and see Soul?"

"Well let's just say it won't end well for your family. Maka you are the most symmetrical girl I've met and I'd hate to see you end up with someone as asymmetrical as him."

"You can't talk about being symmetrical, you're asymmetrical yourself you have three stripes on one side and none on the other side."

When I said that he fell to the floor and started going on about being trash and wanting to die. I wanted to laugh out loud when he started rocking back and forth.

"Kid I'm sorry just stop embarrassing yourself." I was trying not to laugh.

"Right. As I was saying you're not going to like what happens, I'm going to tell you what my family really is. My family is a family of mobs. My father mayor Death runs the whole thing, he's very wise which is why he haven't been discovered yet and our only challenge is the Evans."

"What does Soul family have to do with this?"

"You'll find out soon enough. Anyway if don't want anything bad happening to you or your family I suggest you become my girlfriend and everyone will be unharmed."

"Fine. Just leave my love ones alone and I'll be your girlfriend."

"That's what I like to hear and you can't talk to Soul at all."

"What! But he's my friend, you can't just let me not talk to Soul. How will you know if I'm talking to him anyway?"

"Trust me I'll know. Liz, Patty take Maka home."

"Alrighty Kid." Patty said untying me and putting a bag over my head.

I felt myself being thrown into the back seat of car and then being dropped off in front of my house. The car quickly sped away. When I got up and walked to the gate I noticed Soul's bike in front of my house. I crept in the door and tried to sneak past the living room where I heard voices, but my mama caught me.

"Maka where have you been? Soul's been waiting for you." She said.

"Sorry. I'm just going to go to bed." I said.

"Maka wait." Soul said grabbing my hand, "I'm sorry that I was late, but you don't have to be mad at me. I'm really sorry I want to make it up with you."

I don't know why, but I turned around and smacked Soul's cheek. I quickly brought my hands up to my mouth and started crying as Soul just looked at me with pain in his eyes.

"Maka!" mama screamed.

"I'm sorry Soul, but y-you need to l-leave and we c-can't b-be friends anymore. I'm so sorry." I sobbed backing up until I hit the back of the stairs and I ran up there and slammed my door shut crying on my pillow.

Soul's POV:

I was holding my cheek where Maka slapped me it hurt like hell.

"Soul I'm sorry, I don't know what's gotten into her." Mrs. Albarn aplogized.

"It's cool that just means I have to try harder for Maka." I said rubbing my cheek.

"You teenagers never give up do you?"

"Well my father always told me when I want something I have to go get myself."

"Your father's a smart man."

I just smiled and walked out the front door. She wouldn't say that if she really know what my father did for a living besides own a music company. Damn mafia make my life harder than it already is. I hopped on my motorcycle and rode to my house.

When I got there I walked through the front door and my dad was the first to greet me at the door which was rare.

"Where've you been?" he asked.

"Well I was supposed to take Maka on a date today, but she disappeared, so I went to her house then she came home and slapped me in the face saying we couldn't be friends. That's where I've been."

"Sounds like you've had a rough day. Let's go put some ice on that. Rebecca, casa dell'anima e ha bisogno di ghiaccio!" (Rebecca, Soul's home and needs some ice.) he yelled.

"Venendo!" (coming!) mom yelled from the kitchen.

She walked out with a bag filled with ice in it, "Anima cosa ti è successo?" (Soul what happened to you?)

"I'm fine mom Maka slapped me."

"Why did she do that?"

"To be honest I don't even know. Freddo!" (Cold)

"Wow little bro, the girl you liked slapped you harsh!" Wes said sipping on some lemonade.

"Wes don't be an ass to your younger brother at least he's shown interest in a girl." Dad said.

"I do like a girl." He said.

"Who?" my mom asked.

"I can't tell you. I have to go practice my violin."

He ran up the stairs and slammed his door.

"I miei figli ..." (My sons…)

I smirked at my mom and walked up the stairs I'll just talk to Maka on Monday.

~skip a day Monday~

Maka's POV:

I woke to the sound of my alarm clock my eyes were still stained with tears that I cried. I hadn't left my room sent that Saturday where I slapped Soul in the face. Well today's my first day that I get to be Kid's girlfriend. I'm so happy about that I can hardly wait. I got dressed rather slowly since I wasn't in the mood to look all nice I just put on some white sweats, a black longed sleeved shirt, and my black slippers. (**A/N: Their allowed to wear slippers to school)**

I sighed and made my way downstairs skipping breakfast I just grabbed my bag and left out the front door, I started my walk to school when I notice a symmetrical black convertible doing a U-turn and stop right next to me. The window rolled down you wouldn't believe it, but Kid was driving it with Liz and Patty in the back.

"Hey Maka!" Patty greeted.

I can't me mad at Liz and Patty I have no idea what Kid did for them, "Hey guys." I smiled weakly.

"Come on I'm going to give you a ride to school today, so hop in my dear Maka." Kid.

"Sure." I got in the passenger side of the car and we got school faster than I expected.

When we got out and Kid put his arm around my shoulder and we climbed the steps everyone at school stopped what they were doing and looked at us. I could feel a blush spread across my face as everyone noticed us, but my blush quickly went away when a curtained blue haired loud mouth came pushing through the crowd.

"Your God demands to know what's going on!" Black*Star screamed.

Once he saw us he had to do a double take on what was happening.

"Maka what's going on?" he asked.

"W-well me and Kid are a couple." I said looking down.

"No way seriously!" someone said in the crowd.

"Maka are you serious?" I turned around to see Soul.

"Yeah I am." I said looking down.

"Do you have a problem with that Soul?" Kid.

"Maka how could you?"

"Because I like him Soul and I told you Saturday that we can't talk anymore, so just leave me alone. Come on Kid." I started walking away from Kid, but Soul grabbed my hand. I was going to regret this, but I turned around and slapped him in the face and walked away.

Soul's POV:

I just got slapped again by Maka who's now going out with Kid. Great just great.

"What are you all looking at?" Black*Star said making the crowd go away.

"Come on Soul let's get you some ice for your cheek." Tsubaki said.

"It's cool, she slapped me there on Saturday too." I said walking into the building.

When I got into class I saw Maka and Kid sitting in one desk with Maka sitting on Kid's lap.

**That could be us.**

_Shut up._

**You're just too much of a pussy to do anything.**

_No I'm not._

"Soul I'd appreciate it if you would take your seat now, because class is starting and Maka get off of Kid's lap." Prof. Stein said.

"Sorry." We both said at the same time.

Just my luck Maka sits right next to me and then Kid's on the other side of her and we get be in groups of three. First of all Prof. Stein doesn't like me a lot, second he put Kid, Maka, and I in the same group, third someone kill me.

I'm a cool guy, so I have to suck this up in the best way possible. As he was explaining the project we got into our groups of three and our group was quiet the whole time.

Not cool.

~To be Continued~

**A/N: Three cheers for me. It's 12:45 AM yeah I finished. Once again this chapter was dedicated to koneko81992 WHORAY! This chapter was somewhat long I guess. Sorry for mistakes. And yes Kid and Maka are going out. :D I'm such a stinker.**

**Soul: Non è cool. (Not cool)**

**Awesome: Once again thank you Google translate.**

**Soul: *depressed voice* Disclaimer: Impressionante non Eater propria anima o dei suoi personaggi.**

**Awesome: He said: Awesome does not own Soul Eater or its characters. Until next time everyone! Review.**


	5. Cliche Part

Mafia Rivals

Soul's POV:

"Anima alzarsi è il momento per la scuola!" (Soul get up it's time for school!) my mom yelled.

"Non voglio alzarmi." (I don't want to get up.) I mumbled.

I heard some foot steps and then the door opened with a slam, I lifted my head a little to see my mom.

"Soul I don't want to know why and I don't care why, but you are going to school."

"I don't want to go!"

"And why not?"

"Because the girl that I want to spend the rest of my life with is with my families mortal enemy and he doesn't waste any time to rub it in my face."

"You mean Death the Kid."

**I'll kill that bitch!**

_Shut up demon!_

"Yeah Kid."

"Oh my povero bambino." (poor baby)

"Mom what do I do? I Maka amore con tutto il cuore." (I love Maka with all my heart).

"You just met her last week, but I guess it's love at first sight. Sei proprio come tuo padre." (You're just like your father).

"I don't want to be like Giovanni mom."

"Don't say your fathers first name that disrespectful to him, by the way Soul buon compleanno." (happy birthday)

"Thanks mom, I'm 16 now."

"Go see your dad before leave he has a surprise for you in his office."

"Okay, love you mom."

"I know you do, I love you too."

She walked out and I switched out of my pajama pants to my maroon jeans, put on my black and yellow varsity jacket, and put on my soul eater headband. I walked down the hall to my dad's office I knocked and the door and heard a come in.

"Soul buon compleanno." He said.

"Thanks. Mom said you have a surprise for me what is it?" I asked.

"That Rebecca can't keep a secret. Anyway the surprise is that you get to come with to one of my meetings."

"What kind of meeting?"

"Well me and the boys are going to go get our money from these men that owe us."

"I'm not interested dad."

"Perché no?" (Why not?)

"I don't want to be in the mafia business at all old man."

"Old man! What did I tell you about disrespecting me in my house?"

"Not to. I'm just not in the mood."

"Cosa c'è di sbagliato?" (What's wrong?)

"The girl like is in a relationship with another guy. Questo è ciò che è sbagliato." (That is what's wrong?)

"Then steal her back from him. Who's the boy?"

"Death the Kid."

"Morte the Kid! Sei pazzo o qualcosa del genere!" (Are you crazy or something?)

"No I'm not mad, it's Maka we're talking about dad."

"The Maka girl, is she the daughter of Spirit Albarn?"

"Yeah why?"

"I ran into him somewhere, he works under Death at the academy."

"Yeah he's the vice principal."

"He's an idiot."

"Not when it comes to Maka and his job."

"Yeah, yeah just go to school we'll talk about this later."

I left the room, put my shoes on, and walked out the front door to my motorcycle.

Maka's POV:

I was putting on my coat when I heard a car horn outside, I looked out my window to see Kid waiting in the car for me. Dating Kid hasn't been that bad when I get passed the part where might hurt my family he wasn't a bad guy. I walked out the front door and got in the passenger seat.

"Where's Liz and Patty?" I asked as he leaned over and kissed me.

"They're not feeling very well, so they stayed home." He answered.

"Oh…"

When we got to school there was a large crowd gathered around something and we had to push through it to see what was going on. When we finally saw what was going on it was a fight between one of the guys Kid hangs out with named Harvar and Soul. Soul! What is he doing? I ran and pushed Harvar off of him.

"Oh my gosh, Soul are you okay?" I asked taking ripping some of my shirt to wipe the blood off of him.

"Do I look okay to you, quel bastardo." (that bastard.)

"Soul let me help you."

"I don't need your help Maka! Vattene!"

He got up and walked into the building with Black*Star and Tsubaki trailing after him. Why'd you do it Soul? I could feel tears rolling down my face, it started to rain outside just like in the movies. Someone had put put their coat on my shoulders, I looked up to see Kid smiling down at me.

For some reason he made me feel better.

"Kid I just don't know what to do anymore." I sobbed.

"It's okay Maka, as long as you're with me you'll be okay." He said grabbing my chin.

He brought his lips to mine and we kissed. The was my first of course he's lips were soft and he licked my bottom lip and I opened my mouth. It felt so good to kiss Kid.

Soul's POV:

What the hell was that about? Harvar just attacking me out of the blue for no reason. Then Maka coming up to me like she cared about what happened to me, I felt bad though yelling at in a foreign language no less. I went back outside to apologize only to realize it was raining.

I looked around for Maka only to see her and Kid kissing in the rain just like the movies. How could she do this to me? Sure we weren't together, but she didn't have to go and kiss my mortal enemy. Il mio cuore soffre. (My heart aches.) I have the perfect plan I'll just to Maka about everything and tell her about my family.

This plan will be cool for sure.

**What're you going to do leave a letter in her locker?**

_Questo è tutto! (That's it!)_

**Are you serious?**

_Very serious man._

**Io e la mia boccaccia (Me and my big mouth)**

_Thanks man._

**Shut up.**

I'll just write a letter to Maka telling her to meet me at my house and to get away from Kid.

Cool.

~To be Continued~

**A/N: Well there you guys go. I'd like to thank koneko81992 for the awesome ideas for this story. If I were to trust anyone with my stories it would be her! I love all of you guys for reviewing and I hope they don't take down my stories, because then I'd lose some chapters for this story, Maka's Changed and Soul's New, Future Years, and Black*Star and Maka's Date, I wouldn't like that at all.**

**Kid: I finally got to kiss Maka.**

**Maka: That was kind of cliché.**

**Soul: Non ho mai vincere. (I never win.)**

**Awesome: You'll win next time. Disclaimer: I Impressionante non Soul Eater propria o dei suoi personaggi. (I Awesome do not own Soul Eater or its characters.)**

**Maka: Read and review.**


	6. Confessions

Mafia Rivals

Maka's POV:

It was the end of the day and I was headed to my locker. Kid couldn't take me home so papa had to take me home just great. I opened my locker and a note fell out of it, I picked opening it making sure no one was around me.

_ Hey Maka,_

_I really want to talk to you about our relationship that we don't really have at all. Maka ti amo. I really want to be your boyfriend, but your with Kid and I can't have you. I know you've been avoiding me and all, but I can't stop thinking about you at all. If you meet me at the garden in the park I'll tell you everything about me. Be there at 4 I'll be waiting._

_ Your Friend,_

_ Soul_

_P.S- This whole thing with you and Kid is making me feel uncool._

I smirked at the letter from Soul, he wanted to tell me everything. I looked on the clock that was on the wall it was 3:45. 15 MINUTES! I ran to papa's office and busted through the door.

"Papa I need to borrow your car!" I yelled only to see that he was talking to Mayor Death.

"Maka I'm in a meeting." Papa hissed.

"Hey, hi, hello. Nice to finally meet you Maka, Kid has told me so much about you and also it was brought to my attention that he told you about our family."

I was frightened not just because he had a silly mask on and a black cloak, but because of whom he is, "nice to meet you to. Papa can I borrow the car I need to my friend at the park."

"Fine, I guess I'll walk home then."

"I'll drive you home Spirit it's no problem and you're coming over for dinner, so I see no problem."

He handed me the keys, "we going to their house for dinner? When?"

"Tonight don't worry about the time just be home by 6. Okay?"

"Right. I love you papa!"

I ran out the office and down the steps to my papas car. I quickly threw my stuff in the passenger seat, turning the key in the ignition I quickly backed out and drove.

~15 minutes later~

I hopped out the car and ran to the garden in the park. I had to look around a little bit before I saw Soul sitting on the fountain by himself with a white rose in his hands.

"Soul!" I was panting.

"Maka you came." He said getting up and handing me the rose.

I took it and smiled, "you wanted to talk to me about something?"

"I wanted to tell you about me and my family."

I looked at him straight in his red eyes, "what about your family?"

"My family is the notorious Evans mafia. I didn't want to tell you before, because I didn't know how much I was in love with you until I saw you with Kid. I want to apologize about what happened to today when I yelled at you it wasn't cool. I was going to say sorry, but then I saw you and Kid kissing outside and I was upset with Kid. Our families don't get along very well and I'm sure you know why already."

"Soul I love you too, but Kid threatened my family and he told me if I told anyone he would tell everyone about your family."

He stroked my cheek, "Il mio amore." (My love)

I grabbed his hand and I brought his face down to mine and I kissed his lips. He kissed me back, I wrapped my arms around his neck and he wrapped his arms around my waist holding me tighter. We pulled apart.

"Maka I love you and I'll be damned if I let Kid keep you from me." He stroked my face more.

"Soul I-"

_I never trust faith with my trust funds_

_I keep it in a safe place nigga, lump sum_

_Camera surveillance a bunch of fucking stun guns_

_I'm a snare to the drum, burum-bum-bum_

_Her virgin homicide I show her how we drum-a-drum_

_She doesn't come for me, the bitch only say she come for fun_

_What's up hunny bun, wanna feel your tummy rum?_

_Rumbling in a ring with pills of fucking numb_

_Your system is my fucking dick-dom_

_Feel the friction of my children with down syndrome_

_I'm rehearsin' for my funeral, triple six are the numerals_

_MellowHype musical talking to my wolves like Doolittle_

_Think with a migraine like a fucking eye strain_

_Drink bottles of champagne on a fucking biplane_

_If it doesn't add up then ask the students my name_

_I'm fucking Einstein, I'm sane_

My cheeks turned red as I answered my phone.

"Hello?" I answered.

"_Maka you need to come home it's almost time to go to Mayor Death's house."_

"Alright mama I'm on my way."

I hung up the phone and looked at Soul.

"MellowHype?" he asked.

"I like the way it sounds." I said.

He laughed and kissed me, "I'll see you later Maka. Ciao."

I turned around and rushed back to papa's car and made my way home.

~To be Continued~

**A/N: So the MellowHype thing was only because the guy I like listens to OFWGKTA, so you know MellowHype is the artist and the song is 64. Well here's the new chapter Mafia Rivals. And I'm back in Vegas! I was in South Carolina my great uncle died. I didn't go to the funeral, because I don't remember him anyway I finished. WHORAY! Like I said before I'm only updating Maka's Changed and Soul's New along with Mafia Rivals since they are the most popular stories, I'll update Future Years along with Black*Star and Maka's Date when those two are complete. If you want a sequel to Maka's Changed and Soul's New go vote on the poll that's on my profile. Thanks.**

**Awesome: It's finished.**

**Soul: Finally told her.**

**Awesome: Sei felice? (Are you happy?)**

**Soul: Sì! Grazie Awesome! (Yes! Thank you Awesome)**

**Awesome: *sniffles* La vostra accoglienza Soul Eater Evans! (Your welcome Soul Eater Evans!)**

**Soul: Recensione! (Review!)**


	7. Spaghetti Dinner

Mafia Rivals 6

Maka's POV:

When I got home I ran to my room to get ready to go to Kid's house. I couldn't help but think of the kiss Kid gave me and then compared it to Soul's. What's wrong with me! I have boyfriend and yet I still kissed the boy that I love. I'm a terrible person.

"Maka you better be changing clothes so we can go!" mama yelled.

"I am mama!" I yelled back.

I put on my jeans that are ripped at the knee, my long sleeve black shirt, put my Scarface shirt over it, and but put on black ankle boots.

"Maka let go!" papa yelled.

"I'm coming."

I walked down the stairs and got in the car. Papa drove to Mayor Death's house which might I say was huge, the place is called the Gallows Mansion (A/N: Almost forgot what it was called. :/) He pulled into the open gate and when I stepped out I noticed another car in the drive way. It was red it reminded me of Soul's eyes. Mama ringed the doorbell and Mayor Death opened the door.

"Hey, hi, hello come in come in. My other guest have just arrived as well." He said.

We walked in and I saw Kid and Soul sitting. That's cool.

WAIT SOUL!

"My dear Maka you've made it." Kid said kissing me.

"Of course I made it." I said.

I was force to come.

"Hey Maka." Soul said.

"Hi."

"Well how about all the adults including Wes come in to the den while the kids stay in here." Mayor Death.

All the adults walked out of the room and it only left Soul, Kid, and I in there. Everything was feeling extremely awkward.

"Maka, Soul are two alright."

"I-I'm fine."

"I'm good."

"That's nice Maka come sit next to me." Kid said patting a space on the couch next to him.

I quickly sat down and he put his arm around my shoulder.

"So Soul how've you been?" I asked.

He looked at me with a bored expression, but I couldn't but stare at his lips. He smirked, "Why are you asking? You already know how I am."

"R-r-right."

Soul's POV:

Devi essere scherzando. (You've got to be kidding me.)

**What the fuck is she doing here?**

_Kid did this on purpose._

"Soul are you alright?" Kid.

**Fuck off!**

"I'm fine I'm just surprised Maka's here too." I said putting on a fake smile.

"Well my father wanted to invite Spirit and his family and I asked him if he could invite your family as well."

**Bastard!**

_I'll kill him._

**Do it!**

"Kid where's your bathroom?" Maka asked.

"Down the hall to the right." He answered.

"Thanks."

She rushed out of the room and when she left Kid turned to me.

"Do you have a staring problem or something?"

"Do mind telling me why you kissed my girlfriend?"

"How do you know about that?"

"I know lots of things Evans, but so help me you kiss my Maka again I'll make sure to personal end you."

"You wouldn't touch a hair on my head."

"You don't think I would? Well I would."

He pulled out a knife and cut my cheek.

"Here it'll stop the bleeding."

I picked up the Band-Aid and put it on as soon as Maka came back.

"Feel better Maka?" Kid asked.

"Yeah. I felt like I couldn't breathe so I had to us my inhaler."

"Maka I didn't know you had asthma." I said.

She giggled and walked over to me, "your Band-Aid is messed up, but yeah I have asthma it's not something I really tell people."

She tapped my cheek when my Band-Aid was fixed.

**Fuck her right now!**

_No! Especially not when that psycho just cut my face._

**You're just scared.**

_No I have common sense._

**But I'm your conscience. **

_And you don't have common sense._

**Hush boy.**

I smirked, "so Kid what were you saying?"

"I was saying that we needed to go because the dinner is done." He said taking Maka's hand.

Ho intenzione di ucciderlo. (I'm going to kill him.)

We walked into the dining room and I noticed that the air was stiff. My dad looked pissed off and my well she was chatting up a storm with Maka's mom, Spirit was chugging down wine like there was no tomorrow. Wes was sitting next to dad texting on his phone.

"Children come sit down. Dinner is served." Mayor Death said.

When we sat down the sitting went Mayor Death, Spirit, Kami, my mom, and across was my dad, Wes, me, Kid, and Maka. Four on each side. When I looked at my plate it was filled with spaghetti my favorite Italian food. I was about to dig in, but Mayor Death asked me a question.

"Can you repeat your question?" I asked.

"I asked if you do anything in your free time." He said.

"I work at the record store and I usually play the piano."

"Interesting. Maka what do you do?"

"Usually collecting old movies, books, origami, and I usually practice my Japanese." She answered.

"You're Japanese?"

"On my mama's side, on papa's side I'm just American."

**Asian chicks are hot.**

_Very._

"Maka I couldn't help, but notice your shirt sweetie." My mom said.

Maka looked at her shirt, "My favorite movie is Scarface and he's my favorite mobster. My grandpa gave me this shirt, him and my grandma are the reasons why I'm love with the mafia."

That made my dad choke on his spaghetti, "I-in love with the mafia?" he asked.

"Yes sir."

By the look on my dad's face I could tell that he wanted to Maka his daughter-in-law. I looked around the table and noticed that everyone looking at my dad who was staring at Maka. Kid coughed and the table when back to being quiet. This is an interesting dinner.

"Soul you seem like the type that has a girlfriend. Do you like anyone?"

"Not at the moment." I lied.

**Why didn't you just tell them?**

_Common sense._

**Fine. If you won't do it I will.**

_Wait what are you doing?_

**Taking over.**

"**Actually Maka and I shared a passionate kiss at the park before we came here."**

_Che diavolo! (What the hell!)_

My body came back to me. I looked at everyone Maka just sat there with her head down, Kid was in shock, Mayor Death I don't know his mask, my dad was smirking, my mom and Wes continued eating, Spirit looked between Kid and I, and Maka's mom was shaking her head.

I'm screwed.

**A/N: AHAHAHAHAHHAAH! I'm a terrible person to Soul and when it was in bold that mean the demon was talking of course. This was an interesting chapter. Soul and Kid might fight you have to wait for that one. Make sure you vote on the poll if you want a sequel to Maka's Changed and Soul's New on my profile. I shall be waiting.**

**Soul: Screw you Awesome.**

**Awesome: I love you too Soul.**

**Kid: Evans you're going to die.**

**Maka: I'm terrible person.**

**Awesome: You sure are and you should be ashamed of yourself.**

**Lord Death: Alright Kiddos! Awesome doesn't own Soul Eater or its characters!**


	8. Run Away With Me?

Mafia Rivals 7

Soul's POV:

"Well Soul I never thought you had it in you to kiss someone else's girlfriend." My dad said.

"Giovanni you're not helping." My mom said.

We were all still at Kid's house Maka was red in the face looking down, Kid looked he was going to kill someone, Wes just kept texting, Spirit still downing alcohol.

"I think we're just going to leave." Kami said.

"I think that would be best for us to." My mom said.

"Andiamo." (Let's go.)

"It was nice meeting you Rebecca hopeful we can hang out in the future."

"Of course Kami."

"Maka come on you need to drive your father's drunk again."

Maka got up and took the keys she waved a little to me and walked out the door. My mom grabbed my arm and dragged me out of the house.

"Anima Aldobrandino Cyrus Dante Dario Evans!", (Soul Aldobrandino Ciro Dante Dario Evans!) What the hell did you kiss Maka for?"

"Raffreddare.", (chill) I told Maka that I liked and well she met me at the park and we kissed. She likes me too she doesn't even like Kid."

"And why should you care?"

"So she doesn't end up miserable."

"Soul just because you like someone doesn't mean anything. You can't just go kissing Maka anywhere you want." My mom sighed.

"But I love her she's my amore mom, I just can't stand to watch her and Kid together."

She sighed and we both got in the car and drove away.

Maka's POV:

I was driving my papa's car while was passed out in the back seat.

"Maka what were you thinking?" mama asked.

"I don't know I just reacted." I replied.

"You don't just go kissing boys because you like them especially when you have boyfriend."

"Mama I'm sorry, I didn't mean anything by it."

She just huffed and I kept driving. Pulling up to the house I parked the car and helped mama get papa out of the car. We set him down on the bed and I went to my room.

I'm really sorry Kid, but Soul's the one that I want. Before I got up to go take I got a text from Soul.

Soul: Run away with me?

He wants to run away.

Maka: I have to pack.

Soul: Don't take too long I'm outside your house.

Maka: I'll be there.

I quickly threw some clothes in a bag and I had a find way to get out of the house without going through the front door. The window! I can easily climb out the window. I opened it and climbed using the vines to make it easier to climb out of.

I saw Soul's shadow.

"Soul?"

"Hey you ready to go?"

"Of course I'd go anywhere with you."

He kissed my lips, "hop on."

"Where are we going?"

"Anywhere, I've got money where do you want to go?"

"Anywhere you go."

"I love you so much Maka."

"As do I Soul."

I kissed his cheek and we started our way. I'm sorry papa, mama I can't stay anymore especially with Kid threating you guys all the time. I love you guys, but Soul is the guy that I've waited for.

~To be Continued~

**A/N: Yeah new chapter! I did it! Maka ran away with Soul which was kind of stupid, but I wrote it that way. Hope everyone likes this chapter and all.**

**Maka: Forever and always with Soul.**

**Soul: I love you so much Maka.**

**Awesome: You guys are too cute. :3 **

**Maka & Soul: Read and Review!**


	9. I'll Protect You

Mafia Rivals 8

Soul's POV:

Maka and I are still on the road leaving everything behind us. We've only stopped once to use the restrooms, I know running away is not a bright idea, but I'm taking Maka to my dad's parents who live Seattle, Washington next Lake Washington. We had already crossed the border into Oregon I was getting tired and Maka wanted me lay down the next time we saw a motel. I pulled into a parking lot in a motel and lucky for me there was a diner next to it.

We went inside the diner and sat down at a booth.

"Do you know what you want to eat?" I asked.

"Yeah I do." She said.

"Welcome to Forest Diner can I take your order?" a waitress asked.

"Yeah, I'll have a bacon cheeseburger, fries with cheese bacon bits, and strawberry Fanta."

I looked at Maka confused she can eat, "I'll have the same, but minus the bacon bits on the fries."

"All right I'll have your order out in a little bit."

She walked away, but not before she winked at me.

"I didn't think you were that hungry."

"I didn't really at my food at Kid's house, so I'm starving."

"Maka do you think it's smart of us to leave?"

She smiled at me, "Soul I'd rather be with you than have to pretend to belong to Kid, I'm protecting my family by doing this."

I smiled back at her, "yeah your right."

The waitress brought our food and we started to eat.

After we finished eating we rented a room in the motel that was next to the diner. We went inside a rented a room.

"We're leaving in the morning right?" Maka asked.

"Yeah we are." I answered.

"Then would care to join me in the shower?"

I looked at Maka and she had stripped to her underwear. Oh God this girl is going to kill me I swear; I quickly got up and dragged Maka into the bathroom. I attacked Maka's lips with a passionate kiss; I turned on the shower still attached to Maka. With Maka's help I stripped out of my clothes and we got in the shower.

"Soul I love you." Maka said.

I picked up the soap and started to wash Maka, "I love you too Maka."

I kissed her again.

I didn't tell Maka that someone was going to come looking for us and is mostly likely working for Kid or something of that sort therefore I have tons of guns at my disposals. When you're the son of a mafia boss you always have to protection.

"Soul?"

I looked down at Maka and she was crying.

"It's okay Maka nothing's going to happen us or your family. I'll protect you."

**"Every time a boy falls off a tricycle, every time a black cat has gray kittens, every time someone stubs a toe, every time there's a murder or a fire or the marines land in Nicaragua, the police and the newspapers holler 'get Capone.' "– Al Capone**

Maka ended up crying while I finished her and myself I laid her down in the bed with and she instantly fell asleep with my arms around her.

Running away with the girl of my dream is quite a dream, but I need to quit dreaming because this is reality.

~To be Continued~

**A/N: Sorry for the delay guys, I've been crying my eyes out because I finished watching Air Gear, but it wasn't the last episode. Also everyone wants a sequel to Maka's Changed and Soul's New so I've been freaking out about that because I have to make it better than the first one. You guys should read my Naruto fanfic and review it; it's called Tattooed Blossom. Read it guys! That is all. **

**P.S.: I had writers block for this chapter.**

**Maka: Finally got it done.**

**Soul: Who's P.S.?**

**Awesome: That was just extra stupid. **

**Maka: The Al Capone quote.**

**Soul: Nice.**

**Awesome: Soul has guns and their being hunted.**

**Maka: Review.**

**Soul: Read it first though. **


	10. Dreamception

**Hey guys Awesome here, so this is the update for Mafia Rivals. WHORAY! Anyway you guys might hate me for this chapter because of what is about to unfold here. Sorry if you don't like this chapter, but that's just how I do! If you have questions PM people I will gladly answer your questions. **

Mafia Rivals 9

Soul awoke to ringing and slowly opened his eyes only to come face to face with his alarm clock. He rolled out of bed and turned it off.

"I thought I was with Maka." He said aloud.

**You were dreaming boy.**

_That was one hell of a dream. _

**It was actually pretty good and life like.**

_I guess it was. _

**It's time for you to go face the music Evans. **

_Cool. _

Surprisingly Maka and Soul had shared the same dream.

Soul's POV:

I got dressed in black jeans and an orange shirt with my black shoes. Even though I woke up that morning I couldn't help but feel like that dream was real, but now that I think about my grandparents don't live in Washington and why would I kidnap Maka.

"Hey Soul buongiorno." (good morning) Wes said.

"Hey." I said, "Wes what happened after we left Kid's house?"

"Well mom yelled at, dad patted you on the back, she took away your motorcycle so you have to ride with me, and you got Maka into a lot trouble."

"I did?"

"Yeah mom called Mrs. Kami and talked to her then she had to call Mayor Death to straighten everything out."

"What about Kid?"

"He said he forgives you, but you better not do it again. Why all the questions? You were sitting on the couch when mom did all this. Anyway we need to go."

I walked out the door with Wes, I was eager to see Maka at school to see if what happened was really a dream.

~School~

I walked up the stairs and instantly started looking for Maka; I spotted her at the corner of the school with something in her mouth. When I got closer to Maka I noticed that she had cigarette in her mouth and was about to light it, I ran knocked the cigarette out of her mouth.

"What the hell Soul?" she asked.

"Since when did you smoke?" I asked.

"I've been smoking since 8th grade." (A/N: I got this idea from the song I was listening to The Cigarette Duet by Princess Chelsea. XD)

"They can kill you."

"It's just cigarette and I only do it when I'm upset. Did you have a weird dream last night?"

"Yeah we ran away together and I was taking you to my grandparents' house in Washington state which is weird because my grandparents live Chicago."

She just reached in her pocket and pulled out another cigarette and lit it.

"Seriously Maka you need to stop."

"Seriously Soul you need to stop acting over protective."

"Maka!" I turned around to see Kid coming up to us.

I looked back at Maka and she quickly got rid of the cigarette in her mouth.

**She stops smoking for him, but no us?**

"Kid, hey."

"You look good today Maka."

I looked at what she was wearing. She was wearing blue jean shorts with a star design, a short sleeved Batman shirt, and black ankle boots. Maka could walk around nude and she'd look cute, but right now this Maka looks beautiful her hair is down to and it reaches to waist.

"Soul are you done staring?" she asked.

I wiped drool off my face, "Kid I'm sorry about kissing Maka and I hope we can look past that."

**Don't apologize to him; he already knows that you want his girlfriend!**

_I have to apologize per il bene dell'umanità. (for the sake of humanity.)_

**Screw humanity this is all about you Evans!**

_Not everything can be about me._

"It's alright Soul, I know Maka can be quite tempting to the male population." He said.

"Yeah I heard."

The bell rung and I walked away from them. Where are Black*Star and Tsubaki when I need them?

Maka's POV:

**I'm Tony Montana! You fuck with me, you fuckin' with the best! – Tony Montana (Scarface 1983)**

I don't know why but I always remember that quote from the movie because it makes me want to be stronger for my family and friends. Kid and I were walking to biology when I saw Soul with a girl and she kissed him on the lips. That made me stop walking and stare at them, the girl was extremely beautiful and when she stopped kissing him she looked at me and smirked. So that's how Soul wants to play fine.

**I'm Maka Albarn! You fuck with me, you fuckin' with the best! – Maka Albarn (Mafia Rivals 2012)**

We'll see who wins this game Soul Evans, but I can promise you, you won't like the outcome of the game. This is going to a lot of lip locking and seduction.

~To be Continued~

**Whoop! Now everyone's going to hate me for not making Soul run away with Maka! You guys didn't think I'd actually do that did you? For shame, yeah. Anyway review guys, yeah. Read my other stories especially Tattooed Blossom it's awesome, yeah. I'm writing a sequel for Maka's Changed and Soul's New, yeah. **

**Soul: Why do you keep saying yeah?**

**Awesome: It's from Deidara of the Akatsuki, yeah!**

**Maka: Gets annoying, yeah. **

**Awesome: Shut up Ms. If you fuck with me you're fuckin' with the best, yeah!**

**Maka: You wrote it that way! MAKA CHOP!**

**Awesome: Ow, yeah! **

**Soul: Review, yeah!**


	11. Shot Like A Bitch Ass Nigga

_You can get much farther with a kind word and a gun than you can with a kind word alone.-Al Capone_

Mafia Rivals 10

"Stronzate!" (Bullshit!) Soul screamed at Black*Star.

"Man chill out. I have no fucking idea what you just said to me, but what I saw is the truth."

"That bitch! How can she just do this to me man? I fucking kissed her and now she goes kissing Kid in public! That fucking jacked."

"Maybe she's trying to make you jealous." Black*Star said sipping on his Bud Light while they were in the back of the school during lunch.

"How the fuck did you get that alcohol in school?"

"The same way your family gets drugs everywhere."

Soul rolled his eyes and continued pacing. What had pacing back and forth? Well Black*Star told him he was walking down the hall only to see Maka making out with Kid in the hallway. Why she did this? How the hell should Soul know? He loved the girl for Kami's sake, but there she's goes kissing Kid a day after they confessed their love for each other.

'**Well this screws everything up'** Soul's demon said.

'_Shut up you sad excuse for a demon! I don't have fucking time for your bullshit.'_ Soul hissed.

'**Well someone's pissed, I know when I'm not wanted around.' **

'_Good.'_

"Soul man heads up Maka's coming." Black*Star said taking another swig of his beer.

Soul eyed Maka as she walked next to him with a cigarette in her mouth which Soul pulled out and crushed it under his foot.

"Again Soul? Really?" she questioned.

"Yeah again Maka. What the hell is wrong with you?" Soul said.

"Nothing's wrong with me stupid."

"So now I'm stupid? What happened to you Maka? I seems like you're the stupid one smoking cigarettes and making out with Kid every chance you get."

"So what if I smoke. You're not my boyfriend remember! And what Kid and I do is our business, not yours!"

"I don't give a damn about business; I practically run a fucking business! Remember when I said I loved you Maka Albarn? Well do you!"

By that time Soul was holding Maka by her waist pulling her closer and closer.

"Of course I remember! I can't forget because the Soul Evans that I fell in love with wasn't yelling at me and didn't give a damn about anything!"

"Well I give a damn about you Maka dammit! Do you honestly think I like seeing you smoke a cigarette every fucking day? No I don't I want to be able to hold on to you for a long time. And I'll be damned if I let you die or let Kid keep you away from me!"

Before Maka could speak again Soul brought his lips to hers and quickly they had a make out session. Black*Star noticing what was going on finished his beer and rushed off to find Tsubaki and have a quickie. Soul pushed Maka against the wall and continued attacking her lips with his.

'**Hot damn bite her lips.'**

'_I thought I told you to leave?'_

'**I did and then I come back and you're making out with the Maka girl.'**

Ignoring his demon Soul bit Maka's lip with his shark teeth and she moaned into the kiss. Soul's teeth could be what attracted girls to him, but for Maka it was eyes but his teeth could Maka feel so good when he kissed her. Even though this was only the second time they kissed she always imagined how his teeth would feel biting her. Soul broke apart from Maka to move his lips to her neck. Biting down he made Maka moan again he was feeling her up until his hand rested on her breasts.

"S-Soul." Maka moaned when he gave her breasts a squeeze.

Soul was about to go further but they were interrupted.

"Well, well, well look at what we have here." Kid said.

Soul stopped what he was doing a looked at Kid, "what do you want? Can't you see I'm busy?"

"I can see perfectly well Evans. What I want to know is why you making out with my girlfriend."

"Simple. 1) she can't keep her lips off me, 2) I just have that charm, and 3) she fucking loves me and I love her. That's why I'm making out with your girlfriend."

"Soul you do remember what I told you right?"

"What're you talking about Kid?" Maka asked.

"I told Soul if he didn't keep his hands off you I'll throw his dad in jail and maybe have him killed."

"Soul why didn't you tell me?"

"Because it didn't matter Maka, if he throws my dad jail I'll just tell everyone what Kid's dad really does."

"How are you going to do that if you aren't alive?"

Kid pulled out two guns from his back pocket and pointed it at Soul.

"You must think you're pretty cocky pulling out a gun you're not the only who has one." Soul produced a gun from his back pocket and pointed it at Kid.

"Guys look we can talk this over. Right?"

"Shut up Maka. You don't deserve to speak." Kid pointed the other gun at Maka.

"Look you really want to kill me you don't want to kill Maka, so don't point the gun at her."

Maka felt something snap in her when Kid pointed the gun at her and she couldn't keep her damn mouth shut.

"WHO DO YOU THINK YOU POINTING THE FUCKING GUN BOY? I WILL FUCKING KILL YOU THEN PISS ON YOUR MOTHERFUCKING GRAVE! I'M MAKA FUCKING ALBARN AND I WILL FUCK YOU UP!" Maka screamed

_You know what? Fuck you! How about that? – Tony Montana (Scarface 1983)_

Now when our little Maka gets upset you could say she was exactly like Tony Montana in Scarface ready to kill anyone who disrespected her. Therefore Maka usually kept to herself so this side of her wouldn't show. She's scarier than Patty when this happens.

Soul and Kid just stared wide eyed at what the girl just.

"YOU FUCKERS BETTER KEEP THOSE DAMN GUNS AWAY FROM OR ELSE YOU HAVE AN WISH OF DIEING!"

"Maka chill out?" Soul said calmly.

Soul looked back at Kid and noticed the small bulge in his pants.

"Did she really make you hard?"

"You obviously didn't see what I say. Maka breasts are so symmetrical even when she gets upset and the bounce." Kid explained.

"You're a pervert. Malato. (Sick)

Maka sighed and calmed down, "Kid look I don't like you, you threatened me when I was about to go on a date with Soul. That wasn't cool man, if you want a girlfriend go after someone that likes you and don't try to kill their family. I love Soul and I don't like you."

"Fine if you want to spend the rest of your life with asymmetrical trash then go ahead."

"Seriously?" Soul asked.

"Yes now go before I change my mind."

Maka and Soul turned their back on Kid and started walking away, but when their backs were turned a gun shot rang through the air.

"SOUL!"

Everything for Soul just slowed down right then and there. His life seemed to go faster and everything turned black.

"Shit." Those were Soul's last words as he passed out.

_Okay, here's the story. I come from the gutter. I know that. I got no education... but that's okay. I know the street, and I'm making all the right connections. With the right woman, there's no stopping me. I could go right to the top. - Tony Montana (Scarface 1983)_

~To be Continued~

**A/N: Yeah a cliffy bitches! That was an intense if I do say so myself! Now we know when Maka's being threatened she's scarier than Patty ahahahaha! Soul got shot in the back what a bitch move from Kid, my mouth seems to be leaking out curse words today. Oh well that's life. Cussing gets all the fucking anger. You guys should watch this anime called Samurai Champloo then watch Afro Samurai they're both good and I have to finish watching both. Anyway review. **


	12. Sexy Times :3

_**This American system of ours, call it Americanism, call it capitalism, call it what you will, gives each and every one of us a great opportunity if we only seize it with both hands and make the most of it. –Al Capone**_

Mafia Rivals 11

[Previously]

_Maka sighed and calmed down, "Kid look I don't like you, you threatened me when I was about to go on a date with Soul. That wasn't cool man, if you want a girlfriend go after someone that likes you and don't try to kill their family. I love Soul and I don't like you."_

_"Fine if you want to spend the rest of your life with asymmetrical trash then go ahead."_

_"Seriously?" Soul asked._

_"Yes now go before I change my mind."_

_Maka and Soul turned their back on Kid and started walking away, but when their backs were turned a gun shot rang through the air._

_"SOUL!"_

_Everything for Soul just slowed down right then and there. His life seemed to go faster and everything turned black._

_"Shit." Those were Soul's last words as he passed out._

_Okay, here's the story. I come from the gutter. I know that. I got no education... but that's okay. I know the street, and I'm making all the right connections. With the right woman, there's no stopping me. I could go right to the top. - Tony Montana (Scarface 1983)_

_**[Now]**_

"Oh my God Soul wake up!" Maka screamed shaking Soul.

Now our hero Soul Eater Evans had just been shot by Kid like some bitch ass nigga. Kid just did a bitch move anyway; our heroine Maka Albarn was desperately shaking Soul. By now security was already on the scene and dragged Kid away and had an ambulance coming to get the young albino.

Maka was hugging Soul to her chest and crying, "Please don't leave me Soul! I love you too much to let you go!"

It took four security guards to get Maka to let go of Soul, but she would only hug him tighter. They were finally able to get Maka to let go of her lover. Half of the school was watching as a bloody Soul was lifted onto a gurney, a bloody Maka was pulled away crying, and a furious mayor was watching from his office. What happened to Kid? You ask. I don't know he's somewhere; let's just for now he escaped before the security arrived.

"Now Ms. Albarn where're going need to ask you a couple questions." Security guard said.

Maka just looked up at the security guard, "fuck you. You should've just let me ride in the ambulance with Soul."

"Language young lady, just tell us what happened between Mr. Evans and Mr. Kid."

"If you want the truth then I'll give it to you."

Maka explained what happened up the point where the security and the ambulance showed up, the security escorted Maka to her papa so she could home or something like that.

Maka's POV:

The security decided to take me to my papa, so he could take me home. When I looked in one of the windows I noticed I had blood and dirt on my clothes from hugging Soul to close to my chest.

"Maka are you alright?" papa cried.

"I'm fine papa it's just blood from Soul." I said.

"Do you want to go visit the octopus head in the hospital?"

"Yes, please. I have to see him papa."

"Alright, buts let's take you home to change."

"No need I'm wearing an undershirt."

I pulled off my Batman shirt to produce a grey undershirt. Papa just chuckled and he drove me to the hospital.

Soul's POV:

_What's going on? Where am I? Where's Maka? Oi, my back is killing me! Quel bastardo Kid is going to get it! (That bastard) Seriously where the fuck am I?_

**We're in the hospital boy. You got shot like bitch. Kid made a bitch move when you and Maka turned around he shot you in the back. Luckily for you it wasn't anywhere serious. **

_Where's Maka?_

**Last I saw her she was crying for you to wake up, so don't go towards the light.**

_Right. _

I tried to sit up which I luckily did, but not without out pain shooting through my back. My eyes were harder to open though they wouldn't budge, but luckily I got them; I quickly closed them though it was to light.

"Soul?" a voice said.

I opened my eyes, but my hand up above my eyes to avoid the light, "what?"

"You're awake thank god. I thought I lost my son." The voice I recognized as my mom.

"Where's Maka?"

"She's not here, but I'm sure she'll be here shortly."

The door suddenly busted open, "speak of the devil." My mom mumbled.

"Soul!" Maka yelled and gave me a hug. "I thought I had lost you. That was a bitch ass move Kid pulled."

"Why does everyone keep saying that?" I asked.

"Saying what?"

"That Kid did a bitch move and I got shot like a bitch."

"Because it's the truth you did get shot like a bitch." Wes said walking in.

"Shut the fuck up Wes, your little brothers in the hospital show some respect." My dad said hitting Wes on the head.

"Hey Mr. Evans."

"Little Maka Albarn what brings you here?"

"I came to see Soul."

"Of course you did. You got a taste of what the family business is like. Where you scared?"

"She wasn't scared dad you should have heard her when Kid pointed the gun at her it was hilarious." I said.

"What'd you say?"

"Well… I screamed him asking who he was pointing that gun at and you know."

"You missed seriously it was funny except the getting shot part."

"To bad I missed it."

"Shut up Wes."

"So does anyone know when I'll be getting out this place?"

"The doctor said in about 5 days and you'll be ready to go home."

"YOUR GOD IS HERE TO SEE HIS LOYAL DISCIPLE!" Black*Star yelled.

"Hey Soul." Tsubaki greeted snapping a picture.

"What're you going to use that picture for?" I asked.

"The school year book."

I just rolled my eyes, I noticed Black*Star and Maka were corner they both had cigarettes in their mouths and lit them.

"Are you guys seriously smoking in the hospital room?"

They both looked up and started smiling like idiots.

"Sorry it's a habit!" they both said.

~5 days later because I refuse to write more about the godforsaken hospital~

Soul's POV:

Five days later and I discharged from the hospital with a bandage around my chest where the bullet struck me. No sign of Kid, but his dad sure got in some trouble since they found all the drugs he was selling. My dad had to go to jail to for two years, but it's nothing new he runs thinks in the jail also. So here I am laying down with Maka in my room.

"Soul are you even listening to me?" Maka complained.

"No I wasn't what were you saying?" I asked.

"I asked if you wanted to catch a movie with Black*Star and Tsubaki tonight."

"Yeah sure what movie?"

"The new Batman movie." (**A/N: R.I.P to those that were killed at the premiere.)**

"Sure, but in the meantime what do you want to do?"

She crawled on top of me and sat on my lap so she was straddling my waist, "how about we have some fun?"

"I like your idea of fun Maka."

"Why thank you Soul."

LEMON ALERT!

Normal POV:

Maka was straddling Soul's waist, she bent down and kissed him the lips. The kiss was filled with compassion and love until Soul bit her lip causing Maka to gasp and he quickly stuck his tongue inside her mouth. This kiss was filled with hungry, passion, and lust. Soul's hands were rubbing Maka curves up and down until Maka grabbed his hands and put them on her breasts.

Soul broke the kiss, "You really want to do this Maka?" he gave her breasts a squeeze.

Maka moaned, "of course I've been waiting for this."

"Good so have I."

Soul took off Maka's shirt and saw her black lacy bra, Maka in return took of Soul's shirt and saw the bandage wrapped his chest and rubbed her hands softly on it.

"Maka it wasn't your fault."

"It was my fault if I had just did as Kid said this wouldn't have happened to you." She started to cry.

"Maka this is proof that I'll protect through anything that happens, I'll always be there." He kissed her forehead and continued what he was down.

Soul unclasped Maka's bra and latched his mouth onto her right nipple sucking on it, but not leaving the twin breast out he started kneading it.

"Oh my Kami S-Soul d-don't stop." Maka moaned grabbing Soul's hair to push him forward.

Soul unlatched his mouth and kissed Maka while getting rid of the skirt she was wearing and Maka was pulling his gym shorts down along with his boxers. Maka looked at Soul's bulge and touched it through his boxers and he hissed.

"Does that feel good?" she asked.

"Y-yeah it does, but you don't have to if you don't want to." He answered.

Maka pushed Soul down on the bed and pulled his boxers down. She grabbed in her hand and Soul hissed some more, being a little more curious she licked the head.

"Oh Kami!" Soul moaned.

Maka being a little more confident licked it from the bottom to the top and he jerked towards her tongue. In her other hand Maka was kneading Soul's balls, she started pumping her hand up and down and Soul moaned even harder. What really got him going was when Maka took his erect member in her mouth and started sucking on it.

"Kami! Maka don't stop!" Soul pushed Maka's head downward more to swallow more of his member.

Maka took her tongue and ran it from the base all the way to head, she scrapped her teeth on it and that sent Soul over the edge.

"M-Maka I think I'm going- Oh my Kami!"

Soul released his seed into Maka and she swallowed it all.

"How was that?" Maka asked.

"That was fantastic."

Maka kissed Soul pushing her tongue through his lips so he could taste himself. Soul grabbed Maka's hips and pushed her down on his erect member so she was riding him.

"Soul you're so big." Maka moaned.

"God you're so tight Maka."

Soul waited a few seconds before moving inside Maka.

"Soul f-faster, harder." Maka moaned.

Soul switched their positions so he was on top and Maka was on the bed her legs on his shoulders and he rammed into her hard. She cried out. He kept doing these movements and soon Maka was over the edge.

"Soul I'm gonna- SOOOUUULLL!" Maka came on his member.

"M-Maka I'm going to come. AHHH!" Soul filled Maka with his hot seed and pulled out of her and rolled onto the bed.

"That was amazing Soul." Maka breathed.

"You're amazing Maka. I love you." Soul kissed her.

"I love you too."

~To be Continued~

**Whoray! That was probably the best lemon I've ever written yeah! I'm so happy now and Soul's not a bitch for getting' shot anymore!**

**Soul: That was good I can't wait to do it again. **

**Maka: *blushes* Shut up idiot. **

**Awesome: Someone's embarrassed by a certain albino. Soul got a BJ!**

**Soul: Shut up. **

**Maka: Awesome doesn't own Soul Eater or its characters. **

**Awesome: Soul guess what. **

**Soul: What?**

**Awesome: You still a bitch nigga!**

**Soul: -_- I hate you. **

**Awesome: I love you too. **


	13. Almost Caught and Maka's Assumption

Mafia Rivals 12

Maka and Soul were peacefully resting in Soul's bed after their recent activity, but a knock on the door woke Soul up from his nap.

"Shit." He said quickly sliding on his boxers and shorts he pulled the blanket up over Maka and answered the door.

"Soul honey! I have wonderful news." His mom said.

"What's the news?"

"Where's Maka she has to hear this too."

"She's a sleep and she told me to make sure no one woke her up."

"Ok. Well anyway Kid's in a detention center for right now and your dad's sentence got tagliare." (cut)

"That's great so we'll be seeing him in a year?"

"Better we'll see him in two months."

"That's great mom, I'm glad you're felice per la casa papà a venire." (happy for dad coming home.)

"Thank you Soul. I'll leave you alone now."

She walked away from the door and Soul walked back to the bed and crawled under the covers. He pulled Maka closer to his embrace. His future with Maka is going to be a bright one.

"Soul?" Maka yawned.

"Yeah Maka?" he answered nuzzling his face in her hair.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

"What do you think will happen now that Kids gone?"

"I'm not sure, but wait whatever happens we'll be together every step of the way."

"Good."

"Maka this is random, but are you on the pill?"

"No. Why?"

"Fuck! I didn't use a condom."

"Are you serious!"

"Yeah…"

"Soul what the hell. I'm going to be pregnant."

"Unless you don't to have the baby."

"Are you saying to get an abortion?"

"Well it's an option, but you couldn't possibly not be pregnant not many people get pregnant on the first try."

"I would never get an abortion. And I hope I'm not pregnant I still have so many things to do and I'll have to give smoking for a while."

"Not like it's a bad thing if you stop smoking."

"You're not helping Soul."

"Sorry. Do you want me to drive you home?"

"Please?"

"Alright let's go."

The albino and the maybe pregnant Maka went to Soul's motorcycle after Maka got dressed.

Maka held on to Soul tightly so she wouldn't fall of his bike. Maka loves riding Soul's bike because she gets to hold on to Soul's waist it makes her feel safe. But think she hates is that it goes to fast and she can't hold onto him long enough.

"Maka we're here." Soul said turning off the ignition.

"Do you want to come in? I'm sure Blair would be happy to see you." Maka said.

"Yeah."

The two entered Maka's house and sat down in her kitchen where her mother was cooking.

"Mama I'm home."

"Hello Maka, hi Soul." She said.

"I heard my baby girl!" Spirit exclaimed hugging Maka.

"P-papa can't breathe." Maka rasped.

"Sorry."

Spirit put Maka down and looked at Soul.

"Why're you here octopus head?"

"I gave Maka a ride home and she asked me if I wanted to come inside."

"Soul how's your wound?"

"It's fine, it doesn't really hurt much only when I have extreme pressure on it."

"That's good."

Suddenly Blair jumped into Soul's arms and purred in his chest.

"Darn cat likes you more than me." Maka huffed.

"No need to be jealous Maka." Soul snickered.

"MAKA CHOP!"

Maka brought a cook book down on Soul's head which caused a huge bump to appear.

"Dang it woman that hurt!"

"That's what you get you jerk."

Maka stomped off to her room with Soul trailing behind holding an ice pack on his head and holding Blair in his arm. Soul had never been in Maka's room before so when he got in he wasn't that surprised to posters of the Godfather, Scarface, Rocky, and Kung Fu movies everywhere.

The color of the walls were a light blue color, the floor was black carpet, and her bed spread was Scarface.

"Nice room Maka."

"Thanks."

She laid down on her bed and Soul sat.

"Soul what are we going to do if I'm really pregnant?"

"Well we'll tell our parents; with the money I make working at the record store plus the money from my family we'll be set. You can move into my place and everything." He answered stroking Blair.

"Do you want to have a baby with me?"

"Maka I love you. Having a baby with you would be of the highest honor for me."

"I love you too Soul."

He leaned over her a kissed her. Then laid down on her bed with her.

These two are going to make hopefully.

~To be Continued~

**Yeah another chapter. Guys I can't hold it in anymore I'm writing another Soul Eater fanfic! It's going to be rated T, because I have to many rated M stories so you know eh… Anyway I posted some original stories of fiction press. One's called The Boy Named Alcatraz and The Girl That Fell In Love with Him and the other is called Mental. So when you get the chance read them and review them. Another short chapter sorry.**

**Soul: My almost caught me and Maka in bed. **

**Awesome: Be more careful next time.**

**Maka: So what's this other fanfic about?**

**Awesome: Not telling you'll have to wait.**

**Soul: Awesome doesn't own Soul Eater or its characters!**

**Awesome: Al Capone FOREVER!**


	14. You're an Idiot & a Pervert

Mafia Rivals 13

Soul's POV:

"Dammit Maka how long is that thing supposed to take?" I asked.

"Calm down it's almost done. Done!" she said.

"What does it say?"

She opened the bathroom door and handed me the test, "It's negative."

"I know. Are you happy now?"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You didn't want to have a kid with me anyway so you should be happy right?"

"Maka it's not that I don't want to have a kid with you it's just that were too young to have a kid now. Let's wait until we graduate high school." I stuck a cigarette in my mouth.

Damn woman made me start smoking.

"But that'll be in two years and sure sophomore year is almost over, I can't help want a child with you."

I hugged her, "We'll try again if it makes you feel better, but later."

"You're the best."

"Besides I still want to see you small figure in that short skirt." I kneeled down and peeked under her skirt.

"MAKA CHOP! PERVERT!" she took the cigarette out of my mouth and stuck it in hers.

"Come on Maka at least I'm your pervert."

We just kept walking up the steps to the school. When we got to the top of the steps there was a crowd around cheering. We pushed through the crowd to see what was going on. Black*Star was fighting Kid.

KID?

Ah merda. (crap.)

I had to get Black*Star off of him and hold him back.

"You bastard I don't want to see your fucking face!" he screamed.

"Please Black*Star I own this town." Kid said fixing his suit.

Kid set his sights on Maka.

"Maka how are you? I haven't seen you since last week."

"I thought you were in the detention center?" she said.

"I got out early, way early. How've you been my symmetrical beauty?" he cupped her face.

"Hey let her go." I said dropping Black*Star and grabbing Kid's collar.

"Evans calm down we don't want this to escalate to another gun fight."

"Sta 'zitto." (Shut up.)

"Do you still get jealous when people touch what's yours? Maka doesn't belong to you she's mine!"

"I'm not yours Kid. Soul and I are together so you need to back off."

"Maka when you're ready I'll be waiting for, but for now I'll be watching you."

He grabbed his skate board and rolled away skating on the railing of the school. The crowd dissolved and everyone went their own ways.

"Are you okay Star?" Maka asked.

"Yeah I'm fine that bastard Kid gets on my nerves." He answered.

"Star you smell like weed." Maka and I covered our noses.

"I had a joint earlier."

"That's not good for you man." I said.

"Neither is smoking Soul."

"Touché."

"Maka-chan here you go! The pictures you asked for." Tsubaki said coming to us.

"Thanks Tsubaki-chan."

"What are the pictures?" I asked.

"Of you."

"Why of me?"

"Because you dad wanted me to and he gave me a whole bunch of baby pictures to. You look so cute in the bath tub."

I blushed, "yeah, yeah you can see me naked again later."

"Quit being a pervert you sound like my papa."

"Don't compare me to that old man."

"Old man. Who're you calling an old man punk?" Spirit asked.

"Hey Mr. Albarn I was just saying that you're not old and shame on people that call you old."

"My baby Maka don't get deflowered by this octopus head."

"**Too late."**

_Damn it demon take over my body!_

**Too late. **

"**She was screaming my name so loud. Her pussy was so tight, è stato fantastico." (it was awesome.)**

"Soul!"

_Shit._

"You damn octopus headed kid! HOW DARE YOU DEFLOWER MY LITTLE MAKA!"

"**She's the one that wanted it. I just gave her what she wanted."**

"I'LL KILL YOU!"

Spirit lunged at me.

"MAKA CHOP!"

Spirit fell on the ground and passed out.

Smack!

"Soul you idiot us having sex isn't something you brag about! You're such a bastard. Don't talk to me." She walked away with Tsubaki trailing behind her.

I got control of my body back, "wait Maka I didn't mean to say anything it just came out."

"Damn Soul I didn't know you got it in."

"Shut up Black*Star."

I went to go look for Maka it wasn't my fault it's the demon's fault.

~To be Continued~

**Another short chapter. Review. **


	15. Punishment! maybe not

Mafia Rivals 14

Soul's POV:

Maka's been avoiding me all day and she even had Tsubaki give me a note that said she didn't want to see me for the rest of the week and she'll ride with her dad to and from school.

So now I'm pulling up in my driveway to my house. I took the key out of ignition and walked to the door.

"Soul Aldobrandino Ciro Dante Dario Evans! Prendi il tuo culo qui!" (Get your ass in here!) my mom yelled.

I walked into the living room to see my mom sitting on the couch with Mrs. Albarn and Maka. Maka looked pissed, but also sad at the same time.

"Hey Mrs. Albarn how's it going?"

"Don't 'hey' me Soul. You had sex with my daughter." She said.

"Yes I did, but it's not like she didn't want it."

"Shut up Soul!" Maka yelled.

"You two are in serious trouble. Mrs. Albarn and I already came up with a punishment, you two aren't allowed contact with each other for a week starting next week and Soul you'll be working with your father." My mom explained.

"Maka you won't be allowed to go to the movie theater showing of Scarface and you'll be spending time with your papa."

"Mama no anything, but that I'm sorry I did it just don't make me spend time with papa, please!"

"Too late. We're leaving."

"Mom you can't do this I don't want to work with dad and contact without Maka is like hell for me. I love her she's il mio amore."

"Next time you two won't have sex."

"Bye Soul." Maka said.

"Bye Maka."

I leaned into kiss her, but my mom smacked the back of my head pulled me away.

"No contact means no kissing."

Maka and her mom walked out the door and left. My mom sent me to my dad's office where I knocked on the door.

"Soul il mio ragazzo!" (my boy!) he exclaimed.

I looked around the room and there were other people in my dad's mob. Frankie the Chopper he has weird teeth like me, Johnny, Slick Nicky can get anybody to buy something from him, Wes, Alfonso, Frankie's daughter Rosabella who had a crush on me, and a whole lot of other people.

"Mom said I had to come up here. I thought you were still in jail."

"I'm under house arrest. Take a seat."

I looked around and the only seat was next to Rosabella who was smiling at me, I sighed inwardly and took a seat next to her.

"Hey Anima." (Soul.) she greeted happily.

"Hi Rosabella." I put on a fake smile for her.

"How've you been?"

"I've been good. What about you?" I pulled out my phone and started to text Star.

"I've been good, I've been waiting to see you."

"Mmhm."

Star: What do you want?

Soul: I'm stuck in a mob meeting and I'm sitting next to Rosabella.

Star: Ahahahaha Rosabella! Cool-beans though.

Soul: It's not funny she keeps staring at me and touching my arm.

Star: Aren't you supposed to marry her or something?

Soul: Yeah, but I'm going out with Maka and I don't plan on breaking up wither any time soon.

Star: Well then that's your problem. I gotta go I have to watch the shop. Peace you God is out!

I put my phone away and listened to Nicky as he was talking about something. Something about Rosabella and I getting married.

"Soul what do you think about that?" my dad asked.

"About what?" I asked.

"Of course you weren't listening. About you and Rosabella getting married?"

"I refuse."

"What!" Frankie yelled.

"Calm down Frankie. Soul why do you refuse?"

"Because before you marry someone you have to date them and I have a girlfriend who's mad at me right now, but that's beside the point. I'm not going to date and/or marry Rosabella no offense."

"Non capisco. You don't like me Soul?" (I don't understand.) Rosabella said.

"You're a great girl and all, but I have a girlfriend and I love her and we just got through a pregnancy scare that scored me to spend time with my dad."

"YOU GOT MAKA PREGNANT?" Wes exclaimed.

"No dumbass we thought she was but she isn't. Stupido."

"Giovanni you better do something about this or you'll lose my cooperation." Frankie threatened.

"Look Frankie I'll handle this, this Maka girl is just a passing fling I'm sure Soul understands."

"Maka's not a passing fling she's the girl I love, the girl I gave my virginity to, the girl that I almost died for."

"She's the reason you were in the hospital?" Rosabella asked.

"Yeah she was."

"We'll talk about this later you two." Frankie said.

"Papa I'm going to step out."

Rosabella stepped out and I saw her wipe a tear from her face. Shit you've got to be kidding me. I walked out after Rosabella.

"Rosabella I'm sorry." I apologized.

"It's okay Soul. I've just been kidding myself you'd never like a girl like me." She said.

"You're kidding me right? Who wouldn't like a girl with hair like midnight, chocolate brown eyes, and creamy tan skin?"

No Soul stop you're leaning in.

"Really?"

I brushed some of her hair out of her face, "I wouldn't lie about that Bella." I leaned in and captured her lips.

I licked her bottom lip and she opened her mouth.

"Soul?" I broke away from Rosabella and saw a teary eyed Maka.

"Maka what're doing here?" I asked.

She walked up to me.

Smack!

The door to my dad's office opened and the people inside were looking outside.

"Who the fuck do you think you are kissing other girls? I came back over here because my mom said she was being too hard on us, I come to tell you the news and you're kissing another girl?"

"Maka it isn't like that."

"Then what is it supposed to be like?"

"It's…" I can't explain it.

"So that's how it's going to be then? Well I hope you two have fun, by the way you're really pretty take of Soul."

She turned and walked away. What kind of girl complements another girl that just stole her boyfriend?

**A good girl boy.**

_Where've you been?_

**Watching and waiting.**

_I hate you._

**Ahahahaha! **

"Well that was interesting." My dad said.

"Go to hell old man." I said.

I ran down the stairs to go get to Maka. She was already down the street in her dad's car. I would run after her, but I wouldn't catch up.

This just great, just fanfuckingtastic. I've got a girl who wants me upstairs and a girl that's done with me that just left.

Is she even old enough to drive?

**Focus.**

_Right I gotta call Star. _

Star: Hello?

Soul: Dude you gotta help me?

Star: With Maka? Yeah she just called Tsubaki and told her what happened and Tsubaki called me.

Soul: Will you help me?

Star: Tsubaki and I are in the middle of something.

Soul: Are you guy having sex?

Star: Don't worry about it. Tell me something, is Rosabella a good kisser?

Soul: That's not the problem!

Star: Right I'll come over after me and Tsubaki are finished with this. I'm coming Tsubaki. No don't finish yourself for me. I said I was coming your God's on the phone! Fine! I gotta go Soul.

Black*Star hung up and I sat on the steps this is just great. I don't have Maka anymore.

~To be Continued~

**More torture for you guys! Ahahahaha! Soul kissed Rosabella! She's cute. She's waist length black hair, light chocolate brown eyes, and creamy tan skin. Maka in my story had mid back length dirty blonde hair, emerald green eyes, and creamy pale skin. Soul is a player. I love making him suffer. **

**Tell me what you guys would like to see next and if I like your idea you will be mentioned in the story and I will accept OCs if they hang out with Rosabella they need to have Italian names or something close to that. They all go to a private school in Death City, anyway describe your OC what they look like, what they like dislike, and who they like and hate, etc. I'll get them in there just don't be bugging me to put them in there; I'll put them in there when they fit. You have to PM it to me though because if it's in a review I will not accept it, so PM and I'll need plenty of boys and a little girls. **

**So review and PM if you want you OC in this story! **

**Until next time my young padawans. **


	16. Author's Note

Author's Note

**So I usually don't do these at all because I don't filling my stories with these, but I made a Facebook page it's my username. So when you get the chance check it out and like. Tell your friends about it to. **

**Also make sure you send in OCs for Mafia Rivals in your PMs to me especially if you guys have boy characters. It doesn't matter if their lesbian, gay, or bi I just need OCs that are friends with Rosabella. So send them in.**

**Make sure to check out my other stories Tattooed Blossom (Naruto), Maka's Changed and Soul's New (Soul Eater), Mafia Rivals (Soul Eater), Future Years (Soul Eater), Uniformed Love (Soul Eater), Maka's Famous and Soul's Forgotten (Soul Eater), and Black*Star and Maka's Date (Soul Eater). **

**Please like the Facebook page!**


	17. Arlo & Alonzo!

Mafia Rivals 15

Maka's POV:

~the next day~

"Mama I don't see why I have to go to the doctor." I complained.

"It's to check if your pregnant or not. Pregnancy tests aren't always accurate." She said.

We pulled up into the hospital parking lot and headed for the maternity station.

Mama talked to the lady at the front desk.

"Are you Mrs. Albarn?" the lady named Janice asked.

"Yes, I'm here because I set up an appointment for my daughter Maka." My mama answered.

Janice checked the computer, "ah yes you're in here the doctor will be here shortly to get you."

We sat down in some seats and were watching the news when my phone buzzed. I opened it to see a message from Tsubaki.

Tsubaki: Where are you?

Maka: At the doctors with my mom. Why?

Tsubaki: Some girl is looking for you.

Maka: Who?

Tsubaki: Some girl named Rosabella she goes to some private school.

Maka: What does she want?

Tsubaki: To talk to about Soul.

Maka: Tell her she can have him, I'm not wasting my time on him.

Tsubaki: You sure?

Maka: Positive.

Tsubaki: She said thank you and you're pretty to.

Maka: what a bitch. Tell her I said that I don't care.

Tsubaki: she left already.

"Maka Albarn?" the doctor asked.

I stood up, and sent Tsubaki another text.

Maka: I'll see you at school later. Bye.

Tsubaki: Bye (:

Mama and I walked into the doctor's office and I sat down on the table bed thing and mama leaned against the wall.

"So Ms. Albarn how are you feeling?" the doctor named Dr. Romano asked.

"I feel fine. Are you Italian Dr. Romano?" I said.

"I am please just call me Dr. Rizzo that's what my husband and all my friends call me."

"Ok Dr. Rizzo." I smiled at her.

"Well to check if you're pregnant or not I'm going to have you take a urine test. The bathroom is right behind me."

She handed me a cup and I went to the bathroom.

~a few minutes later~

"Well Ms. Albarn I scanned your urine and congratulation you're going to be a mother." She smiled.

My world just stopped.

"WHAT?!" mama and I screamed.

"You're going to be pregnant and I'll be you doctor through the whole experience unless you want an abortion?"

"No, no I'm happy, but I'm shocked at the same time. Will I have to go to school?"

"When you start showing you won't have to so I'll write a not to your principal telling him to send your work home, but for now you can go to school."

I bowed and walked out of the office with my mama trailing behind. We got to the car and sat in silence before she started driving again.

"You're going to keep it right?" mama asked.

"Of course I am. I'm happy mama I'm having a baby." I answered.

"I'm proud of you Maka you're going to be a wonderful mama. Your papa and I will be with you through everything. Thought of any names?"

"If it's a boy Damian or if it's a girl Sora."

"Sora I like, but Damian means to tame, or subdue the devil's child."

"Well I like it and I can tell whichever one it is their both going to be wild."

We both chuckled and she dropped me off at school. I got out the car and went to the office to get a late slip.

I walked into my class and handed the late slip to the teacher and took my seat. I looked to my right to see Tsubaki talking with Star and I looked to the seat next to me and saw Soul. He was staring at me.

"Take a picture it'll last longer." I snapped.

"Where were you?" he asked.

"Like you care where I was."

"I do care you're my girlfriend."

"No I'm not the Rosabella girl is your girlfriend now. When your lips touched hers our relationship was over."

"Maka it was an accident I swear."

"Sure."

"Class quiet down we have a new student joining us today. His name is Alonzo Giordano please treat him nicely. Mr. Giordano you can sit behind Ms. Albarn."

He nodded his head and made his way to my desk. When he got to my desk.

"It's a pleasure to sit behind such a beautiful lady such as you Ms. Albarn." He said giving me a white rose.

"T-thank you Alonzo, but you can call me Maka."

"Maka what a pretty name in Native American it means Earth and you the most beautiful thing I've seen on this Earth."

I blushed, "thank you."

"Giordano what're you doing here?" Soul asked rudely.

"Ah Anima è un piacere vedere anche voi." (Ah Anima it's a pleasure to see you too.) Alonzo said in Italian.

"The pleasures all yours so what're doing here?"

"If you must know I'm here under strict orders from the boss to keep an eye on you. We'll discuss this in private now please I'm trying to talk to Maka."

I blushed again and smiled at him.

Soul huffed when I sent him a glare.

"So Alonzo tell me about yourself." I said.

"Well I'm single, I have a twin sister we call her Bella, and my family is from Italy. Tell me about yourself Maka."

"Well I used to live in Japan but moved here for my papa's job, I'm single now, and I'm in love with everyone that has to deal with mobs and gangs."

"That's wonderful we have something in common. I love your eyes their a beautiful shade of green like emerald. You must accompany me after school."

"I would like that."

He smiled his hair is similar to Souls, but Soul's the past I have to think about the future.

Soul's POV:

What's Rosabella's brother doing here? If I'm lucky maybe Arlo won't show up since him and Alonzo are best friends.

"EVANS!" Arlo busted through the door.

**You have the worst luck I've ever seen.**

_Someone kill me now._

"What do you want Arlo?" I asked irritated.

"I came to this bitch Alonzo and to beat your ass."

"Arlo my dear friend please control yourself it's the middle of class and I'm here talking to Maka."

Arlo turned and looked at Maka, "lei è single?" (is she single?)

"Indietro off Arlo!" (Back off Arlo!) I said.

"Lei è single, ma lei sta per essere mio." (She's single, but she's going to be mine.) Alonzo said.

"She's not going to be either of yours! She's my girlfriend!"

"I'm not your girlfriend Soul!" Maka intervened.

"Yeah she's not your girlfriend Soul you're going out with Rosabella remember?" Arlo put his arm around Maka.

"You guys know Rosabella?" she shrugged his arm off of her.

"Of course that's Alonzo's twin sister and she's a bitch if she doesn't get what she wants."

"Why are you guys here and still talking we're in the middle of class!" I said.

"Uh…Soul-kun the teacher stepped out for a while." Tsubaki said.

"Well hello my pretty lady. What'd you say me and you go have some fun." Arlo said.

Star is pissed now.

"Hey you want to do you think you're doing with my girlfriend?" he asked.

"Going to have some fun, besides doesn't look like you handle her you pussy."

"Fucker I will kill you touch my Tsubaki one more time. I am the great GOD BLACK*STAR!"

"Bring it on I'll fucking kill you bitch!"

"Guys I don't think that's a good idea right now ha-ha." Tsubaki said pulling Star away.

Alonzo and Arlo weren't listening to Black Star's insults as he got dragged away, so it was just me and Maka.

"Maka can we talk?" I asked.

She sighed, "fine you have 5 minutes."

I pulled her into the hallway, "I wanted to apologize to you about what happened at my house."

"Why'd you kiss her?"

"I don't know. Honestly I'm supposed to marry her, but I didn't like her and I made her cry and cool guys don't do that."

"So if another girl cries you'll kiss them too?"

"What? No! I'm saying that I love you Maka."

"MAKA CHOP! I will not forgive you Soul you broke my heart. I'm going home."

She walked off and what I'm guessing to her dad's office to go home.

I'm sorry Maka forgive me. It was a mistake come back to me.

**She's not coming back.**

_Yeah I know._

**She's really pissed at you. She seems to be more careful usually should would start smoking a cigarette by now.**

_Maybe she quit?_

**Or maybe she's pregnant and not telling you.**

_Vaffanculo! _(Fuck!)

~To be Continued~

**This is funny guys I can't help it. This chapter made no sense to me hopeful you can make sense of it. It's probably one of the worst chapters I've written but the two new OCs make it better! And now I will describe them. **

**Alonzo Giordano: purple hair, dark blue eyes, and huge flirt gives white roses to pretty girls. (property of Kaoru97)**

**Arlo: brown hair, brown eyes, hates Soul, and cusses too much. (property of pink princess vampire)**

**About Maka having kid's yeah that will happen and also make sure you check out Kaoru97 and pink princess vampire's stories really good. Thanks!**

**Don't forget to send in OCs! :3**


	18. Vince & Soul Medabots Robattle!

_Manners_

_You better reconsider_

_'cause you will never do better_

_There is no one like me –Icona Pop (Manners)_

Mafia Rivals 16

Maka's POV:

I got to papa's office and knocked on the door. After hearing a come in I walked in.

"Papa I want to go home." I said.

"Maka's it's only second period you can't leave." He said.

"But I don't want to stay here."

He looked at me with his blue eyes, "Why don't you want to stay here?"

"Because Soul's here and I don't want to see him."

"Maka you're going to have to deal with him sooner or later."

Well then I guess I'll have to tell him, "Papa I'm pregnant."

He dropped the pen in his hand, "WHAT MY BABY MAKA IS PREGNANT?! HOW DID THIS HAPPEN WHO DEFLOWERED MY PRECIOUS LITTLE GIRL?"

"Papa calm down."

"I WILL NOT CALM DOWN UNTIL YOU TELL ME AND I KILL THEM!"

"I'll tell you but if you kill them I won't love."

He calmed down and nodded his head.

"Soul got me pregnant and mama is ok with it."

His face turned as red as his hair, "Get to the car."

"Papa…"

"I said get to the car."

I didn't say anything after that and I went to his car and waited for him.

When I heard the doors unlock I got in and waited for him to get in. When he got in he didn't say a word a just started driving.

"Papa…I" I stopped when he looked at me his were saying shut up.

I put my head down and looked at hands as they were in my lap.

We got home and I rushed inside going to my room without saying hi to mama or Blair.

This sucks.

Soul's POV:

"Arlo shut the fuck up!" I yelled as I was walking through the hallway.

"Hehe ... Anima sei una cagna." (Hehe…Soul you're a bitch.) Arlo said.

"Alonzo take your friend and leave."

"I can't do that Soul. I'm supposed to be watching and Arlo is here to accompany me." He said saying hi to another girl in the hallway.

I just rolled my eyes and continued walking to lunch with them. Grabbing the usual meatball sandwich I sat in my seat at the table that's usually occupied by me, Tsubaki, Black*Star, and Maka. But Maka's upset with me so now it's just Tsubaki, Star, me, and the two added on Italian idiots.

I sat down in my seat and started eating the delicious meatball sandwich when I felt a disturbance in the force; I looked up to see Tsubaki giving me a mean look.

"What?" I asked her.

She just kept staring at me and shoving salad in her mouth.

"Tsubaki seriously stop staring at me like that it's uncomfortable."

"I can't believe you Soul." She said.

"What'd I do this time?"

"You probably fucked another girl." Star said.

"That's not it."

"Then what did I do?"

"I'm not supposed to say."

"Then quite staring at me."

"Maybe she's saying you got the Maka chick pregnant." Arlo said shoving chili cheese fries in his mouth.

"No way Maka non è incinta." (Maka's not pregnant.)

"You sure about that Soul?" Tsubaki said.

"So you're saying she is?"

Tsubaki started chewing her bottom lip.

Oh shit. Maka's fucking pregnant!

"ARE SHITTING ME?!" I yelled catching the attention of the whole cafeteria.

"Shut the fuck up Soul. If you want to know the truth why don't you talk to this Maka bitch or whatever?"

"My dear Arlo Maka is not a bitch but a beautiful Japanese American beauty that the Earth has graced us with." Alonzo said.

"It's ok to be gay." Star and Arlo sang to Alonzo.

"I'm not fucking gay I'm just a gentleman unlike you to. Right my dear Camilla blossom?" he handed Tsubaki a rose.

Tsubaki took the rose and started blushing until Star grabbed Alonzo's collar.

"Do you have a death wish or something? Because I swear I'll be happy to grant it, don't you ever give my Goddess a rose." He threatened.

"Oi Soul where you going?"

"To Maka's."

I ran out the school to the parking lot. But before I could Rosabella was waiting for me.

"Hello Anima!" she greeted.

"Hey…look I don't have time to talk I have something important to do." I was trying to get away.

"Does it have to deal with that Maka girl?"

"Why do you care?"

"Because I don't want her to steal back what I already stole." She wrapped her arms around my neck and kissed me.

I kissed her and wrapped my hands around her waist.

**Maka you dumbfuck!**

_Right! _

**I hate you.**

I let go of Rosabella and ran down the steps to my motorcycle, I hopped on and drove to Maka's house.

~at Maka's house~

I knocked on the door and rang the doorbell a couple times before someone opened it. It's was Mrs. Albarn and she looked as nice as ever.

"Soul what can I do for you today?" she asked smiling.

"I need to see Maka right away." I said.

"Actually I don't think now's a good time to see her."

"I really need to see her."

"You found out didn't you?"

"Yeah and I need to talk to her."

She moved out of the way and ushered me in. I ran inside and into Maka's room.

"Maka…" I said, but stopped she was asleep on some guys shirt.

"Who the hell are you?" I asked.

"You must be Soul, I'm Vince." He placed Maka on her pillow carefully and walked over to me, "I'm Maka's best friend from Japan."

I started blushing, this guy's voice is beautiful and he's cute.

Stop I'm not gay!

"H-hi Vince. I am Soul Maka's ex."

"And her baby daddy. I know who you are Soul Evans son of Giovanni and Rebecca Evans, younger brother of Wes Evans, inheritor of the Evans Mafia, and Rosabella Giordano boyfriend and her future husband. Did I cover everything? I think I covered everything."

**Who the hell is this guy?**

_That's what I want to know._

"How did you know that?" I asked.

"I'm all knowing, anything that has to deal with Maka you can beat your pretty little gun that's in the back of your pants that I know about it."

"So what? Are you a stalker?"

"No. I just look out for what's mine when something happens to it."

"So Maka's yours now is she?"

"She's always been mine ever since we meet in school."

"A little possessive over something that belongs to Evans are we?"

"She doesn't belong to you, but I'm willing to fight you for her."

He outstretched his hand and I shook it. This Vince guy is going down.

~To be Continued~

**Vince (property of Michelle Kitty-chan) now his character description Vince: short black hair, small, thin with a little muscle, brown eyes, and a dying smile. He can make anyone he sees instantly blush from the sound of his of voice and his smile. He has a lot of fangirls, but Maka is the only thing precious to him not in a girlfriend boyfriend kind of way, but in a brother sister way. Vince is like Maka's older brother 100% **

**Anyway review! And send in OCs and if you sent in one don't worry I'll get them in there! Most definitely, ya know. **


	19. Meyome & Baby Tony

Mafia Rivals 17

Maka's POV:

I awoke to see Vince talking to Soul in my room. I rubbed my eyes and sat up.

"Vince what's going on?" I asked sleepily.

He turned around a faced me, "nothing just talking to Soul."

"About what?"

"You."

"Hey Maka how's it going?" Soul asked.

I sent him a glare and there was a knock on my door.

"Come in." I said.

The door opened and walked in Vince's best friend Meyome.

"Vince it's time to go." She said.

"Meyome come in you have to meet Soul." Vince said ushering her in.

"Ciao Meyome, sono Anima Evans." (Hi Meyome, I'm Soul Evans.)

Meyome had a confused look on her face, "What did he just say to me?"

"I said: Hi Meyome, I'm Soul Evans."

She grabbed him by his shirt, "I don't care who you are or whatever you do, and if I didn't speak to you then you don't talk to me. I came to get Vince and that's what I'm doing so shut up and be a good boy."

Meyome dropped Soul and looked toward Vince. Vince got off the floor and walked out the door behind Meyome.

"See you later Maka." Vince waved as he walked out the door.

The only ones left in my room were me and Soul who was sitting on the floor staring at me.

"What're you staring at me for?" I snapped.

"I want to know why you didn't tell me you were pregnant." He said.

"I didn't tell you because it wasn't any of your business."

"Any of my business! Maka you're pregnant with my child! How is not any of my business?"

"Because you cheated on me with Rosabella, so I don't see why I should tell you I'm pregnant."

"I didn't mean to cheat on you Maka honestly. I love you and it hurts me every day that I know that I hurt you and I can't hold you anymore."

"Soul if you didn't mean to cheat on me then why'd you kiss her?"

"Because…we're supposed to get married in the future and I felt really bed because I made her cry."

"Again so if any girl was crying you'd kiss them to?"

He grabbed me by my waist, "you're not crying and I'd kiss you."

I felt a blush creep on my face, "I…I still love you." I said quietly.

"I still love you too." He grabbed my face and brought his lips down on my mouth.

His lips were so soft and they tasted like vanilla.

Wait. What? Vanilla?

I pulled away from him. I brought my finger to his lips and wiped where the source was coming from. I stuck my tongue out and licked my finger and sure enough there was vanilla taste.

"You bastard you kissed her before you came over here!" I screamed. "MAKA CHOP!" I brought a book down on his head.

"I didn't mean to Maka she attacked me with her lips when I was coming over here." He said.

"I don't give a fuck! Just get out and don't come back!"

"But Maka-"

"Leave Soul!"

He got up and left still rubbing his head.

Stupid Soul coming over here when he kissed Rosabella. Gross we just swapped spit, so by spit standards I just kissed her through Soul. Oh Kami I'm going to be sick.

I ran to the bathroom and threw up. I hate you Soul Evans.

Soul's POV:

**Nice going you just ruined everything again stupid.**

_I know I did. _

**What're you going to do now?**

_Take care of Maka and our child._

**She doesn't want you there. **

_Either way I'm going to take care of her. _

**Stupid boy.**

I got home and went inside.

"Mamma sono a casa!" (Mama I'm home!) I screamed.

"Anima sei nei guai!" (Soul you're in trouble!) she screamed back.

"For what?"

"Come here and I'll tell you."

I walked into the living room where she was watching T.V. with my baby cousin Tony. She handed him to me and I took him, he immediately grabbed my hair.

"Ouch! Tony smettere." (Tony stop.)

He stopped pulling my hair.

"Would you like to know why you're in trouble?"

"I would very so much like to know."

"Well since you got Maka pregnant you'll be going over her house everyday with Tony so you can know how to take care of a baby."

My jaw dropped, "B-bu-but Maka doesn't want me there."

"Too bad you should have thought of that before you got her pregnant."

"What about school? And who told you?"

"Don't worry about school. And Mr. Albarn told me, he's so upset that you deflowered his little girl and giving him grandchildren."

I walked away after that with Tony in my arms who was laughing at my misery.

"Tony pensi che io sia nel dolore è divertente?" (Tony do you think me being in pain is funny?) I asked him and he just laughed again.

Babies.

~To be Continued~

**So guys new OC Meyome (property of Meyome2012) Meyome: long jet black hair, average height, Japanese American, has an older brother, knows every fighting style, only likes Vince, will hurt anyone that hurts her friends and family, she's like half demon. **

**So yeah, send in OCs only boys' guys and like 3 more girls. Only accepting boy OCs and three girls. So I haven't been updating I was staying at the Silverton here in Las Vegas, but now I'm home still in Las Vegas. I was only there because my aunt came to visit went shopping and bought more school clothes. I start school in two weeks I'm so excited. I'm going to be a freshman in high school! Wish me luck! **


	20. Stand Off

_A pregnancy is a marvelous moment that I would love to repeat and repeat. –Paz Vega_

Mafia Rivals 18

Maka's POV:

I woke up in my room under my blanket. When I got up I heard voices coming from downstairs, so I got up. But before I went downstairs I ran to the bathroom to throw up. I feel like shit right now.

I finally went downstairs after brushing my teeth and walked into the kitchen. Sitting at my kitchen was Soul, Alonzo, Arlo, and cute little baby that was staring at Blair.

"What're you guys doing here?" I asked.

"It's part of Soul's punishment for getting you pregnant." Alonzo said getting up giving me a hug.

I hugged him back sending Soul a glare. "So both you and Arlo had to come with a baby?"

"This is my baby cousin Tony." Soul said.

I walked up to Soul and took Tony out of his hands, I looked at Tony. Tony had blackish gray hair, big hazel eyes, and pale skin.

"He's so adorable." I said hugging him.

He giggled and pulled at my cheeks, I laughed with him. I looked over at Soul who was smiling at us; I just stuck my tongue out at him which made him frown.

"Maka are you hungry?" Alonzo asked.

"Yeah I am really hungry." I answered.

"Are you getting fatter or is just me?" Arlo said.

"MAKA CHOP!" I brought a book down on his head.

"What the fuck bitch you're pregnant so of course you're getting fatter, no need to beat me up."

"I think I'm going to be sick." I handed Tony to Alonzo and ran to the bathroom.

I started throwing up in the bathroom when I heard the door open and someone held my hair back from my mouth. I looked up and saw Soul smiling down at me.

"Why're you here?" I asked.

"It's part of my punishment and because I want to be there for you and our baby." He answered.

"What about Rosabella isn't she your girlfriend?"

"What about her? She's not the one that's pregnant nor is she the girl I love."

I smiled a little before I threw up again. I flushed the toilet and made my way back to the kitchen.

Soul's POV:

Maka sat down on the chair and started eating her breakfast. Alonzo wouldn't stop staring at her and Arlo wouldn't shut up.

"Alonzo smettila di fissarmi e Arlo zitto." (Alonzo quit staring and Arlo shut up.) I said.

"Why don't you shut the fuck up Evans." Arlo said.

"Because I told you first."

"Nobody cares what you have to, just because your Giovanni's son doesn't mean I need to take your shit. I can still beat your ass."

"Who gives a fuck of whose son I am? I don't give a shit."

"Guys chill out we have a beautiful lady in our presence and a darling little baby." Alonzo said.

"Fuck off Giordano." Arlo flipped him off.

"Why don't you fuck off Arlo, no one needs your ass here anyway." Alonzo.

"Uh…guys I think you should-" Maka started.

"Both of you shut the fuck up or I'll kill both your asses." I threatened.

"I'd like to see that Evans."

I pulled two guns from my pocket and the other two did the same.

"You know what, I think I'm gonna go watch TV and take Tony with me." Maka said getting up from the table and taking Tony away.

We were all at a standoff in Maka's kitchen pointing the guns at each other.

We stood there for a good 5 minutes before we started laughing.

"Well this was fun." I said wiping a tear from my eye.

"Yeah, I can't believe we used to this with be be guns, but now we have fucking real guns." Arlo said.

"Well guys we should do this more often." Alonzo said putting his guns away.

We all walked to the living room to see Maka asleep with Tony on the couch curled in a ball. She looked so cute. I kissed her cheek and put a blanket over her.

~To be Continued~

**Yeah new chapter. I was excited to write this because I have a fanboy! I almost fainted thinking about it. I'm also excited because I start high school next week, and yes guys I'm only a freshman why does everyone think I'm like a junior or a senior? Someone explain that to me please. Anyway review! **


	21. The Story of Spirit & Kami

**Hello everyone Awesome here! So I decided since Maka's pregnant I'm going to do the different months that she's pregnant instead of explaining everything in detail. I'm but a filler chapter in this and when I do you shall know! I finally came up with a schedule for updating stories! I'll tell you when the stories over!**

_I'm trying to be in the moment and really enjoy my pregnancy. I feel really lucky. –Jewel_

Mafia Rivals 19

~month two~

Maka's POV:

I walked out the bathroom for the fifth time today wiping my mouth. I hate being pregnant, I rubbed my stomach it was a little a bump.

I walked back into the living room where Soul, Alonzo, Arlo, Vince, Meyome, Tony, and Vince's girlfriend Mich were all watching TV. I went back to my spot on the couch were my head rested on Alonzo's lap and my feet rested on Soul's lap.

"I still don't see why you lay your head on Alonzo's lap instead of mine." Soul whined.

"I like Alonzo he won't cheat on me like another person I know." I said.

"My pleasure Maka anything to help out a beautiful lady like yourself." Alonzo said kissing my forehead.

"Stop it with the fucking mushy stull already. We all know Alonzo likes Maka we get so stop." Arlo snapped.

I chuckled and looked around the room. Tony playing on his little blanket with some toys, Meyome playing a video game, Vince playing with Mich's hair, and Mich sleeping on Vince. They looked so cute together.

I started not to feel good again and got up to go to the bathroom. Soul got up with me and followed me to the bathroom.

"You okay?" he asked.

"Well…my boobs are tender, I feel sick like every fucking five seconds, I have to piss when I throw up, my vomit makes me want to puke my brains out, and I have fucking heartburn like an old man. So to answer your question I'm fucking better than ok, I'm fanfuckingtastic!" I said bending over the toilet.

"So that's a no?"

I glared at him and mumbled, "Darn Eve why'd she eat that apple? If she listened to what God said woman wouldn't have to suffer with pain when they're pregnant."

I threw up again and Soul held my hair back.

"So when do you have to see the doctor again?"

"I have to go see her tomorrow for a checkup."

"Do you want me to come?"

"Only if you bring Alonzo."

"What's going on between you two? Why do you have a sudden fixation with Alonzo Giordano? What's so great about him?"

"Why do you even care?"

"Because I love you."

"Well I like Alonzo, because he's nice, sweet, generous, loving, and he gives me flowers white roses are just beautiful, and he's not like you."

"So that's it because he's all those things?"

"Exactly."

"Whatever. I'll take you to the fucking doctor and I'll bring Alonzo since that's what Princess Maka wants."

"Don't call me princess! I'm not a fucking princess. It's not like I wanted to pregnant. If a certain white haired boy would've worn a condom then maybe I wouldn't be in this situation. I bet Alonzo would've worn a condom."

"IF YOU THINK ALONZO IS SO FUCKING GREAT THEN LET HIM BE THE FATHER OF YOUR FUCKING CHILD. YOU'RE SUCH A BITCH! ME AND HIM ARE NOT THE SAME. SO I CHEATED ON YOU WITH HIS SISTER, WHO GIVES A FLYING FUCK!? IF I'D KNOWN YOU WERE GOING TO ACT LIKE THIS IN OUR REALTIONSHIP, I WOULD'VE CHEATED ON YOU A LONG TIME AGO OR LEFT YOU WITH KID!"

I slapped him across the face, "FINE THEN LEAVE I DON'T NEED YOU HERE ANYWAY IF YOU'RE GOING TO BE LIKE THAT!" I started crying.

Soul walked out of the room and I heard the door slam. I slid back down on over the toilet and threw up. Fucking bitch.

Soul's POV:

I went outside of Maka's house and slammed the door to her garden. I sat down on the chair at the table where I first learned about Maka.

I sat down on the chair and pulled out a cigarette. It's her fault that I started smoking, it's her fault that she's pregnant, but it's my fault that she likes Alonzo more than me.

**Hard isn't it? Seeing her in love with someone else?**

_I just my Maka back. She's mine, but I screwed it up by kissing Rosabella._

**Speaking of her, why haven't you broken up with her?**

_I'm not sure. _

"Soul sweetheart are you okay?" I looked up to see Mrs. Albarn.

"I'm not doing so well Mrs. Kami." I answered.

"What's wrong?"

"Maka she's mad at me. She says it's my fault for getting her pregnant when it takes two people."

"Soul let me tell you story about Spirit and I."

I listened intently to her story.

"It all started when I first met Spirit in school. He was the popular red headed boy and I was the nerd who had big dreams. The only time I talked to him was when my English teacher paired us with each other; I was so excited that I finally got to talk to him. When I first went over his house I expected to see his mom and dad together, but instead there were beer bottles littering the coffee table, dirty dishes in the sink, a cat with one missing eye ball, and a fat man lying on the couch. Spirit was embarrassed.

_I told him and my mom to clean up! _He said.

He grabbed my hand and took me to his room and thank Kami it was clean like nobody's business. A boom box in the corner, a giant book shelf filled with books pushed against the wall, and bed that was done. He offered me a seat and I took it.

_I never pegged you as a bookworm. _I said to him.

He laughed at me, _I get if from my mom._ He said.

I asked him where is mom left and he told me that she took his little brother and left for a better. It made me so mad that his mother didn't take him and left him with his dad, but I was also happy because if she had taken him then I wouldn't have been able to talk to him."

"Mrs. Kami what does this have to do with me and Maka?" I interrupted.

"Oh yeah I'll start telling that part. It was a month after we finished the project that he and I turned 18 and he proposed to me, I was so happy I said yes. We had sex later that night and I found out I was pregnant two weeks later. When I went to go tell him the news he was kissing another girl, I was so heartbroken that I dealt with the pregnancy myself. Spirit would come over my house everyday so could apologize and help me. When I was in my final month I realized how much I needed him to be there and be the father of my child.

Luckily he accepted my apology and we had a beautiful baby girl name Maka Emi Albarn. I was so happy. That I couldn't stop crying.

The point of the story is Soul is that no matter how mad she gets at you it'll be all worth it in the end."

She finished the story and I couldn't help but cry. She held me in a motherly embrace, my own mother would just hit me and say: Be a man. Kami was right; I had to stay with Maka no matter what because it would be all worth it in the end. But right now I think I'll just cry my feelings out.

~To be Continued~

**Well there you go the something chapter of Mafia Rivals. Anyway yeah Soul's a crybaby. With the whole Alonzo thing I still don't know how that's going to turn out, but I will not deny that Maka does have a thing for Alonzo. Her heart just keeps pulling her to Soul.**

**So I finally came with an updating schedule. **

**Updating Schedule:**

**Mon: Black*Star and Maka's Date**

**Tues: Deathly Love**

**Wed: Uniformed Love**

**Fri: Mafia Rivals**

**Sat: Maka's Famous and Soul's Forgotten**

**Sun: ? **

**Not sure what Sunday will be, so I'll just make it a day where if I couldn't update on a certain day I'll update the new chapter on Sunday. Okay?**


	22. Maka and Alonzo

**So before we begin this chapter I AwesomeBlackStar16 would like to congratulate Kaoru97 and Alonzo (the real Alonzo who the OC Alonzo is based off of) for becoming girlfriend and boyfriend! YEAH! Anyway this chapter is about Maka and Alonzo, so enjoy!**

Mafia Rivals 20

Maka and Alonzo were sitting in ad Death Bucks sipping on frappuccino's. Maka's was caramel and Alonzo's was chocolate. The two were actually spending the day together since Soul suggested that they should get to know each other more.

"So what do you want to do after this?" Alonzo asked.

"I've always wanted to go the mob museum here." Maka answered.

"I guess that's where we're going next. Come on."

Alonzo got up from his chair and took Maka's hand when she got up. Lots of jealous girls were staring at Maka giving her a death glare. Maka ignored them followed Alonzo with a smile on her face.

They both got in Alonzo's car and drove to the mob museum.

Alonzo pulled into the parking lot and helped Maka out of the car.

"We're here my lady." Alonzo said taking Maka's hand and leading her to the door.

"Thank you my good man." Maka said walking with Alonzo hand in hand into the museum.

Inside the museum Maka was reading about a famous New York mob while Alonzo leaned against the wall watching her. Alonzo phone started to vibrate in his pocket and answered.

"Hello? Hey papa…what do mean? No I'm at the museum. She said she'd get a ride from Soul, what do mean he didn't show up? No Arlo should be with him right now, I'm with Maka. Yes the girl with baby. Alright I love you too. Bye papa." Alonzo hung up his phone, "cazzo." (fuck.)

"What's wrong Alonzo?" Maka asked.

"I have to go pick up my sister from her violin lesson since Soul didn't do it." He answered.

"You mean Rosabella?"

Alonzo looked at Maka, she looked like she was about to cry. He touched her cheek with the palm of his hand.

She looked up at him.

"What Soul and my sister did was wrong, but I promise when I'm with nothing bad will happen to you because I love you Maka."

Maka looked up at Alonzo and looked into his eyes. Dark blue eyes staring into emerald eyes. Alonzo brought his face down to Maka's until their lips were touching.

Alonzo bit her lip and she opened her mouth. Alonzo slid his tongue inside her mouth and tasted the caramel she was drinking earlier.

Maka pulled away abruptly when she realized what was going on.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"I-I can't kiss you its wrong." She said.

"Why not don't you love me too?"

"Alonzo it's not that it's, just that I still love Soul and no matter how many times I try to say that I don't I still do."

Alonzo looked at her and smiled, "I can wait for you Maka."

"I'm sorry Alonzo."

"Don't sweat about it. A beautiful girl like you shouldn't worry over unimportant things. Come on I'll give you a ride home then I'll pick up my sister and come back to your place."

"Thanks." Maka nodded.

'Even if it's only for 9 months I'll be there for her.' Alonzo.

~To be Continued~

**Well there you guys go. I don't have much to say so review! I've been listening to Disney music from the Disney music. **


	23. Don't Mess With An Albarn

**Sorry I haven't updated guys, I've been really tired. I have to share the computer with my older brother and he takes forever on it and you know stuff. I'm going to ask you guys this, do you want me to update Future Years? If you do vote on the poll that is sitting on my profile. Thanks now on with the story! **

Mafia Rivals 21

Alonzo dropped Maka off back at her house where Soul was waiting for her with everyone else. Maka walked into her house and into the living room.

"Hi Maka!" Mich exclaimed as she got up from the floor. She hugged Maka and Maka hugged her back.

"Hey where's Vince and Meyome?" Maka asked.

"Vince went to the store and Mey didn't show up today."

"Where's Soul then?"

"In the garden talking to his friends."

Maka nodded and went to the garden where the door was open she could hear the conversation.

"Hai incinta?" (You got her pregnant?) One guy said that had blonde hair and dark midnight blue eyes.

"Sì." Soul answered.

'Why do they have to speak Italian?' Maka thought.

Another boy started to talk, "Allora, cosa hai intenzione di fare adesso?" (So what are you going to do now?)

Soul sighed, "Prenditi cura di lei e chiederle di sposarmi dopo il liceo." (Take care of her and ask her to marry me after high school.)

Maka decided to intrude on their conversation, "Soul, I'm home."

Soul and the two other guys turned to her, "Hey Maka."

"Ciao Maka." Both boys said.

"Hi, and you are?"

"Oh forgive me I'm Matthew." The guy with the blue eyes and blonde hair said.

"I'm Robert." The guy with brown hair and green eyes said.

"It's nice to meet you Matthew and Robert." Maka smiled.

"Well Soul Robert and I have to go we have a date."

"You guys are in a relationship?" Maka asked.

"Of course, Matthew is the love of my life." Robert said.

Matthew smiled at Robert and took his hand walking back into Maka's house and out the front door.

"So how was your date with Alonzo?" Soul asked her.

"It was fun; he took me to the mob museum."

"That's cool."

"Yeah are you okay?"

"I can't help that I forgot something that I was supposed to do."

"You mean like picking up Rosabella from her practice?"

Soul hit himself in the forehead, he was about to say something but he was interrupted.

"Anima!" a girl's voice shouted.

"Shit." Soul mumbled under his breathe.

Rosabella came through the back door rushed up to Soul.

"Dove sei stato?" (Where were you?) Rosabella asked.

"I was here." Soul answered.

"With her?" Rosabella pointed at Maka.

"What's wrong with me?" Maka asked.

"Not to be rude he's mine and even though you're pregnant doesn't give you the right to keep him. You guys broke up remember?"

"Yeah I remember, but that doesn't give you the right to come in my house and act like a bitch."

"Stai solo andando a lasciare il suo chiamarmi una cagna?" (You're just going to let her call me a bitch?)

"Ho intenzione di restare fuori di questo." (I'm going to stay out of this one.) Soul said.  
Rosabella huffed and got in Maka's face, "you better lucky you're pregnant because if you weren't I'd beat your ass."

"I'm not scared of you. No matter who you are, I'll beat your ass so you better consider yourself lucky because if I wasn't pregnant you wouldn't be standing here. Beside have you ever let Soul touch you like he touched me?"

Rosabella was quiet.

"I didn't think so. So if I were you I'd leave before you get in seriously injured by a pregnant girl."

Rosabella went rigged as Maka walked back into her house up to her room.

Shows you to mess with an Albarn.

~To be Continued~

**Guys thank you for being patient for this chapter. To be honest I've been lazy and getting distracted by the fancy thing called the internet. I've been reading some really good mangas lately that's also been the problem, but don't worry chapters shall be updated my padawans! Review!**


	24. The Story of Alonzo&Rosabella Giordano

**So guys I'm at the top of the story again! I have an important announcement for Mafia Rivals. For people wondering where Kid went he shall return soon and so will Lord Death. I'm going to be putting in filler chapters which are basically just back stories for the characters. Not all of them just the main ones and some OCs. Meyome2012 you will learn where Mey went when the filler chapters are over. Shout out to koneko81992, Kaoru87, Meyome2012, and pink princess vampire! Stay awesome guys! Now the new chapter. **

Mafia Rivals 22

_The Story of Alonzo and Rosabella_

It had been some time before Giordano family arrived home from their Sunday dinner with their family. 5 year old Alonzo and twin sister Rosabella were in the back seat of the car resting their full bellies.

"Are you two excited you get to start kindergarten together." Mrs. Giordano asked.

"Non voglio andare." (I don't wanna go.) Alonzo whined.

"You have to go or you won't get smart."

Alonzo looked at his American mother her long blonde hair and her bright blue eyes. Alonzo looked nothing like his mother or father he had purple hair and dark blue eyes, his twin sister Rosabella had soft black hair, light brown eyes, and tan skin like their dad.

Everywhere they went as a family everyone that Alonzo was adopted until his mother would explain their family traits, he got his from his great-great grandpa on his mom's side.

"Papa sarà Anima essere lì?" (Papa will Soul be there?) Rosabella asked.

"Sì lui e sarà necessario trattarlo con il massimo rispetto, che significa Alonzo." (Yes he will and you will need to treat him with the upmost respect, that means you Alonzo.) Their father said.

Alonzo rolled his eyes. Just because Soul was the bosses son and he was supposed to marry his sister that didn't mean anything to him. Soul didn't mean anything to Alonzo he was just another guy with a powerful family just like him.

When the Giordano's got home both parents got their children out of the car, but held on to their daughter's hand. Alonzo who was lagging behind put his hands in his pockets since his parents didn't hold his hands.

Alonzo mother turned around and smiled at him she let go of Rosabella's hand and held her hand out for Alonzo. Alonzo ran to his mother and grabbed her hand.

Rosabella who was holding her father's hand looked back at her mother and sent Alonzo a glare.

'Why'd she go hold his hand?' she thought.

The parents took their children to their separate rooms and changed them into their pajamas. Alonzo's mother tucked him in bed.

"My dear sweet Alonzo I love you will all my heart." She said kissing his forehead.

"Mama does papa hate me?" Alonzo asked.

"Egli vi ama molto più Anch'io." (He loves you very much as do I.)

"He doesn't act like it all."

"You'll understand some day Alonzo. Get some sleep."

~11 years later~

Alonzo and Rosabella were walking through the cemetery to their mother's grave. When they got there Rosabella placed her mother's favorite flower a white rose on her tombstone.

Alonzo read the tombstone over and over again _Anabella Rayne Giordano beloved wife, daughter, and mother 1972-2009 RIP. _

"Alonzo we have to go papa is waiting in the car." Rosabella said.

"Why?" he mumbled.

"Why what?"

"Why did he come here if he wasn't even going to get his ass out of the car and come see her?"

"Alonzo calm down."

"I won't! You can go back if you want to but I'm staying here!"

"Alonzo…" she placed her hand on his shoulder.

"Mi lasci in pace. Why don't you go back to being daddy's little princess and stop acting like you care." (Leave me alone.)

"That's what this is about? Alonzo papa loves you."

"He never showed me any love just go away!"

Rosabella didn't try to reason with her twin brother anymore, so she walked back to the car.

~at the car~

"Where's Alonzo?" her father asked.

"He's staying a little longer." She answered.

"Are we going to wait for him?"

"No he's upset with himself."

Her father nodded and drove.

~back at the grave~

Alonzo was kneeling in front of his mother's grave. He remembered everything about her; her smile, her hugs, her laugh, and mostly her kisses.

She made him feel accepted when his father didn't acknowledge him, she was his light in his darkness. When people doubted him she'd be there cheering him on 100%.

"I wish I could've been there to protect you from them mama. I wish I was stronger. You always told me to hold my head up high and to never give up, but I held my head low and gave up. I'm sorry. Please forgive me."

The sky started to get gray and rain started to fall. Alonzo started to shed tears of his own.

"Why'd you have to do it? I miss you mama. I love you." He cried.

Alonzo stuffed his hands in his pockets and started walking anywhere, but near his mother's grave.

~time skip~

Alonzo didn't pay attention to where he was walking he ending up in front of Maka's house. He walked up to the door and was about to knock when the door opened. Alonzo came face to face with Maka.

"Maka?"

Maka threw her hands around him and held him close.

"Where were you? You were supposed to be her 30 minutes ago I was about to go looking for you." She said burying her head in the crock of his neck.

"I'm sorry." He wrapped his arms around Maka and held her close.

How he missed his mother and how he wished that his father would love him, but that sometimes didn't matter when he was with Maka she gave him the love that his father wouldn't give him and she filled the void of his mother. What a wonderful girl Maka Albarn is.

~To be Continued~

**Reminder this is just a filler chapter guys because I feel like everyone should get to know the OCs a little better than what they look like. Hope you guys like this filler. Review please. **


	25. The Story of Meyome

Mafia Rivals 23

_The Story of Meyome _

A five year old Meyome was sitting on the couch with her older brother 9 year old Akihiko or Aki for short; they were watching an episode of Rugrats since that's their favorite show. They were blocking out the sound of their parents fighting over the same thing again and again. The heard curses, crashes, and stomping from upstairs.

"What's wrong with them Aki-nii?" Meyome asked.

"I'm not sure, but it'll be okay I promise." Akihiko told his sister.

"Pinky promise?"

"Pinky promise."

They both tied their pinkies together and drowned out the sound of their parents fighting.

~present time~

Meyome's long black hair was tied in a ponytail as she was in the gym training with her brother Akihiko. She was just trying to stay fit because she hated being lazy which didn't fit her carefree personality.

"I saw dad yesterday." Akihiko simply said.

Meyome stopped moving, "Aki-nii I'm getting real tired of that joke."

"I'm not joking I'm serious. I say him yesterday coming out of a liquor store."

"What was he doing there?"

"Buying liquor. What else would he be doing in a liquor store, buying juice?"

"Haha very funny nii-san. We're going home now."

"Alright."

They grabbed their bags and went out to the car. They got to the car and got in, not putting their seatbelts on because there weren't any to be put on anyway.

"Mom needs to get a new car." Aki said.

"You know she doesn't have the money for one right now." Mey said.

"I know, I know. So have you talked to Vince since you like him."

Meyome's face turned bright red. "I don't like Vince in that he has a girlfriend."

"Oh my bad, you like Matthew right?"

"Matthew's gay!"

"Wrong he's bisexual he's boyfriend is gay."

"Whatever I don't need to be worrying about boyfriend right now anyway."

Aki stopped at a stop light and looked at his younger sister. "Just because you have a job and you're in your last year of high school doesn't mean you can't have a boyfriend sis. Don't tell me you're still hung up over that guy from the ninth grade?"

"I'm not it's just that he really hurt my feelings that's all."

~Ninth grade flashback~

_Meyome was sitting hand in hand with her boyfriend of 1 year Jake they were happy together and everyone said that made a really cute couple. _

"_I'll be right back Mey." Jake said kissing her forehead._

_He got up and walked away from the table. _

"_Mey you're so lucky, Jake is so cute." Her best female friend Akira said. "Don't you think so Vince?"_

"_I guess. I don't really care about relationships there not something that's on my mind all the time." Vince answered. _

"_You're no fun." _

_They laughed and when the bell ringed they went to their next class except for Meyome because she started looking for Jake. She was going to bring him his bag that he left at the table. _

_She was turning the corner when she heard his voice and another person's voice that was a girl. _

"_Are you guys still together?" the girl asked. _

"_Yeah, but not for long I'm leaving her for you." Jake answered. _

"_Good I don't see how someone could like her anyway."_

"_She's not that bad." _

"_Whatever just dump her already." _

"_Alright I will."_

_Meyome looked around the corner and saw Jake kiss the girl that she recognized as the girl that didn't like her because Meyome punched her in the face back in the 7__th__ grade. The girl had a black eye for a couple of days and Meyome got suspended for a week. _

"_Jake?" Meyome questioned._

_Jake turned around to come face to face with Meyome who had tears running down her cheeks. _

"_Meyome I was going to tell you, but I couldn't." _

"_Why?"_

"_Why what?"_

"_Why'd you cheat on me with her?"_

"_Because he actually likes me." The girl said. _

"_I wasn't talking to you. Here's your bag you idiot." _

_Meyome threw Jakes bag at him and walked away with her head held high. _

~end flashback~

"Then again I don't really care about what's his face." Meyome said.

"Jake. His name was Jake." Akihiko said.

"Thanks nii-san you make me feel oh so better."

"Get being sarcastic with me or I'll throw you out of this car Mey."

"We're already home so go ahead and throw me out."

Aki pushed Mey out the car and she caught herself before falling on the concrete driveway. They walked up to their one story white house and unlocked the door. They walked in and saw their mom asleep on the couch in her lazy clothes.

"Your mom is sleeping on the couch again Mey." Aki complained.

"She's your mom too stupid." Mey said shaking their mom.

"That's right because you're adopted."

"Just because my eyes aren't the same color as everyone else's doesn't mean I'm adopt."

"Both of you shut up I'm sleeping." Their tired mother Renee said rubbing for right now grey eyes.

"What's for dinner mom?" Aki asked.

"How old are you Aki?"

"22."

"You can cook for yourself. Now if you'll excuse me I'm going to get some sleep away from you noisy children. Cook for your sister too." She said closing her bedroom door with a loud bang.

Meyome shook her head and started to rustle around in the kitchen for something to eat for her and her lazy older brother. She pulled out some left over spaghetti and put it in the microwave. While she was waiting for the microwave to ring, she started to walk back to her room but the doorbell rang.

She walked to the door and answered standing at the door was her father who she hasn't seen since she was five was standing right there. Her father Kureno who her mother dumped because of his alcohol problem.

"Meyome who's at the door?" her mother asked coming out of her room and into the foyer. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to get my family back." Was Kureno's answer.

"There's no family for you to get back." Aki said moving his sister out of the way. "Don't come back here like you didn't do anything wrong, mom's not taking you back and we won't take you back either. Leave and if I see you again I'll beat your ass."

Aki closed the door on his dad's face and ran to the kitchen when the microwave ringed.

"Aki-nii that spaghetti's for both of us! Don't eat it all!" Mey yelled.

Their mother smiled they went on like their father was never at the door. What weird children Renee has.

~To be Continued~

**Guys I'm so happy I finished this chapter! This was actually hard to write because of Meyome's complicated childhood so I didn't know how to write a good chapter for it, but I hope you like it. Guys guess what? If you guessed what you were absolutely correct! Today me and my cousin got in a fight about dubstep because I don't like it at all, I'd rather stick to indie, rap, and old school hip-hop. OFWGKTA that was random anyway I hope you guys like this chapter. If you like Odd Future talk to me! Review! **


	26. The Story of Vince

Mafia Rivals

_The Story of Vince _

"Vince give me back the ball!" a seven year old Maka yelled.

"Come get it!" he yelled back.

Maka and Vince chased each other around in the park not having a care in the world, ignoring the news they heard a couple days ago.

Truth be told Vince was moving to America to live with his grandparents because he lived in an unstable environment with his parents. He had been living at Maka's house for the past year and a half.

"Kids it's time to go home." Kami said.

The children ran to Maka's mom and got in the car with her to go home. On the way home they stopped by a fast food restaurant and went home to where Maka's papa was waiting for them.

~at home~

They all ate their food talking about things that happened today, except for Vince who was sitting quietly playing with his fries.

"What's wrong Vince sweetie?" Kami asked.

"I don't wanna leave tomorrow." He whined.

"It'll be ok Vince, we'll visit you." Maka said smiling at him.

"Really?"

"Of course we will, you're like the son I never had Vince." Spirit said.

"I'll miss you guys."

~years later~

"Vince would you run to the store for me and then afterwards you can do what you like." Vince's grandma said.

"Ok, I'm going." Vince said walking out the front door.

He walked down a couple houses to Meyome's house, he knocked on the door and it opened revealing Renee Mey's mom.

"Hi Ms. Renee is Mey home?" Vince asked.

"Of course she's home, today's her lazy day." Renee said letting Vince inside.

He went straight to Mey's room with a small wave to Aki, he knocked on her door and she opened it to reveal herself with bed head, sweats, and an oversized sweatshirt.

"Is this my Power Ranger sweatshirt?" Vince asked.

"Yeah you left it here and it smelled like the Downy clothes wash." Meyome replied sleepily.

"Well comb your hair and put some shoes on, you're driving me to the store."

"What about please?"

"Please."

Mey huffed, combed her hair, and slipped on her sneakers.

"I'm going to the store."

Her family just grunted at her departure, she grabbed the keys and went to the car.

~at the store~

"So are you going to give me that sweatshirt back?" Vince asked sniffing the sleeve.

"I guess so, but it's so comfortable." Meyome said.

"Quick hide!"

Vince grabbed Meyome and hid behind a bookshelf as a girl with ash blond hair and emerald green eyes walked by with a white haired boy.

"What are doing?"

"Hiding from Maka."

"You mean your old friend from Japan that you used to live with before you came here?"

"Yeah that must be her boyfriend."

Mey rolled her eyes and came from behind the bookshelf and bumped into to the girl now identified as Maka.

"My bad." Maka said and continued walking.

Mey smiled at her then pulled Vince from behind the bookshelf. They went to get the stuff that Vince's grandma needed and also he kept a close eye out for Maka and with a quick look at the guys face Vince was able to recognize him as Soul 'Eater' Evans.

Vince has always been able to tell who somebody was and their family history just by looking at them, he didn't know who he could do it, but his grandpa always said he had special eyes.

~later~

"Grandma I bought the groceries!" Vince yelled. "Grandma?"

He looked around the house and noticed that it was rather too quiet usually his grandpa would be watching golf if his favorite chair, his grandma would be watching wrestling in the master bedroom but it was quiet.

"Grandpa Fonz!" he yelled again and got no reply. "Grandma Richie!"

He walked slowly to the back of the house which is where his room was located; when he opened the door he wished that he had never opened it. There were his grandparents on his carpeted floor with blood splattered everywhere.

Tears started to stream down his face and he heard creak.

"Why'd you do it?" he asked.

"Shouldn't you be scared kid?" the voice asked.

"Not really I've killed a few elderly people in my day." He replied with a smirk.

"So I guess since you want to be smart, I guess you don't want to come back home with me and your mother."

"I did say as long as Fonzie and Richie were alive I would stay, but you killed them I guess I have no choice. Can we clean this up first?"

"Of course we can."

"Dad?"

"Hmm?"

"I would say I love you right now, but I hate you like the Jedi Council hates the Sith."

"Understandable."

~later, later~

He seated around a dinner table with a giggling baby to his left, his dad on his right, and his mother who was high at the moment was sitting in front of him.

Vince smiled at his parents which caused his dad to smile back and his mom to giggle at him and his little sister Urthy just giggled even more. How he hated this family, but it didn't matter they were all he had at the moment.

Even though he had a face of an angel to hide his demon side, that demon side would come out and trick people into doing things for him. It was true his parents were unstable, I mean they killed people for fun they recently started working for the mafia preferably Lord Death's mafia.

Vince is so young, but his blood thirst is that of a man at least 3 times his age. Being exposed to his parents killing since was born, his mom even told him he laughed when she killed this one guy that tried raping her while he was with her.

What a cruel world this is.

~To be Continued~

**What in OFWGKTA's name did I just type? Whatever I have nothing to say about this, just review please. Next is Maka's back story. **


	27. The Story of Maka

Mafia Rivals

_The Story of Maka_

A seven year old Maka watched as her best friend Vince went on the plane to America. When he was out of her sight tears started stroll down her face, she hugged her mama and held her close.

A few years had passed and Maka was now thirteen and in her second year of middle school, she hadn't made any friends at all after Vince left. People wanted to be her friend, but she would turn them down. Except for today.

Maka was sitting in class and the teacher walked in the door with a light pinked haired girl/guy was standing there shaking.

"Everyone this is Crona he/she will be joining us today." The sensei announced.

"Hai!" the class yelled in unison except for Maka who kept staring at the window.

Maka heard some feet moving in her direction, she turned her head away from the window and saw Crona walking down the aisle into the empty seat next to Maka.

Maka looked Crona up and down and saw that the genderless person was wearing a boy's uniform. Maka decided then and there that Crona was a guy and not a girl even if anyone else couldn't now.

~time skip~

Maka was sitting under a tree eating lunch in the courtyard when she heard someone coming towards her. She looked up and saw Crona standing there.

"C-can I-I-I sit he-he-here?" Crona asked.

Maka nodded and Crona sat down next to her sharing the shade as they ate their lunch.

"So where are you from Crona?" Maka asked looking at him.

"I-I'm fr-fro-from America."

Maka shined with interest, "What's it like in America?"

Crona looked at Maka and when he saw her smiling face he softened, "I-it's w-wonderful."

"That's amazing! I want to go to America someday."

The bell rang signaling that they had to get back to class.

"Well there's the bell I'll see you later Crona. Ja-ne!"

Crona smiled and a blushed formed on his face.

~time skip~

Crona had spent the last couple of the days talking and laughing with Maka and when it was time to go home it made him frown but he knew that he would see her the next day. They even got their picture taken in one of those photo booths.

When he was walking home Crona didn't notice that a couple of guys were blocking his path. He accidently bumped into them.

"Oi watch where you're going you homo." One guy said.

"Hey this is the guys that's been hanging out with our Maka-chan." Another said.

"So you think you can just walk in school and take Maka away from us? Then you got another thing coming."

Now Crona recognized these guys, they were the guys that had always bothered Maka about going out with them and she'd always say no.

~with Maka~

Maka was walking down the street with a plastic bag in her hand full of snacks because her papa had wanted something to snack on for the rest of the week. She decided to take the short cut home and when she did she saw some guys wearing the same school uniform as her. They were beating up some kid.

"Crona!" Maka screamed and ran over to him.

"Maka-chan why are so worried about a weak guy like him?" a boy with black hair and hazel eyes asked.

"Yeah we're much better for you Maka." Another one said that had brown hair and black eyes.

"You guys are jerks! He didn't do anything to you why would you do this to him! I hate guys like you, just get out of here!"

The guys walked away and Maka sat Crona up against the wall. She pulled out some Band-Aids and her handkerchief and started to clean him up.

"M-Ma-Maka?" Crona said weakly.

"I'm right here. It's okay; I won't let anyone hurt you ever again. I promise."

~1 year later~

The sky was gray and rain clouds were forming over the cemetery. Everyone was quiet as the watched Crona and his older brother Ragnarok be buried in the ground next to each other. Their mother Medusa was standing strong and holding back her tears, but everyone could see that she wanted to break down and cry.

As the crowd started to dispraise only Maka and Medusa stay standing there.

"I want to thank you for being Crona's friend Maka-chan." Medusa said.

"If anything I want to thank him. He taught how to make friends again." Maka answered.

"I'll miss both of them dearly. Ragnarok was always protective of Crona, but since they got transferred to different schools he couldn't watch over him."

"How long was Crona bullied?"

"He's been bullied ever since kindergarten, but Ragnarok was always there to protect him."

"Why didn't anyone do anything about it?" She started to cry.

"I don't know why. No matter how many times I would tell the school they just brushed it aside like it was nothing."

"Who can they do that!? Why is the world so cruel?"

"I don't know. I really don't know."

Medusa walked away leaving Maka alone standing in front of the grave of her best friend and his brother.

"I'm so sorry Crona I made a promise to keep you safe, but I didn't. I miss you so much! I want to hug you again, see your smile, hear your laugh, and be able to talk to you about anything. I'm so sorry please forgive me!"

Maka fell on her knees in front of the grave and passed out. When she woke up again she was in her pajamas laying in her bed, she wrapped a blanket around herself and made her way downstairs.

She saw her papa and mama talking about some quietly on the couch.

"Mama, papa what's wrong?" she asked.

"We have something to tell you." Her mama said.

"You see, papa got a job in America so we're moving after you finish your first year of high school." Her papa explained.

Maka hugged her parents, "that awesome I can't wait!"

~flashback~

_Maka and Crona were swinging back and forth on the swings at the park. _

"_Hey Crona?" Maka started. _

"_Hm?" Crona hummed. _

"_When we get older we're moving to America. We're going to live in a big house and have all the money in the world." _

_Crona looked at his friend with questioning in his eyes, "me and you?"_

_Maka nodded her head furiously. "it's a promise."_

"_Pinkie promise?"_

"_You bet." _

_They attached pinkies and sang the song. "yubi kiri genman, uso tsuitara, hari sen bon nomasu, yubi kitta."_

~end flashback~

"Maka, Maka you okay?" Alonzo asked.

"Uh? Oh yeah I'm fine I was just remembering a promise I made to my friend before he died?" she answered.

"I'm sorry about your friend."

"It's okay; I know he's in a better place now."

"So about my question. Can I kiss you?"

Maka's face reddened. "Like right now?"

Alonzo shook his head.

"Yes."

Alonzo smiled and kissed Maka on the lips. It was a slow chaste kiss until his tongue slipped into her mouth. Maka pulled away.

"What's wrong?" Alonzo asked.

"My water just broke." She answered.

~To be Continued~

**This was a sad chapter per say. Oh guys the next chapter is Soul's back story and in that that back story you may or may not have Maka giving birth. Actually I'll make a poll and see which one wins. Review! Ja-ne! **


	28. Author's Note 2

Author's Note

So this is my second author's note for Mafia Rivals and this is very important so read.

I AwesomeBlackStar16 have decided that I will update chapters of Mafia Rivals if I get more votes on my poll for this story. The only reason I am saying this is because I really want to Kid back in the story.

Kid is a very important part in the next chapter also so is the baby that Maka's going to give birth too because something happens but I cannot tell you what happens. So if you would please vote or PM something along those lines, but most people want me to put Maka giving birth to her baby.

I the gender of the baby is a girl, that's all I'm going to tell you. So if you really want me to update chapters vote or PM me. If you have any ideas you want to include tell me and I'll see how I can fit them in.

Does anyone want to write a lemon for me? Like a really smutty one, but to write one you have to write really good ones. If you want to write me one PM and I'll tell you what I want to happen because something interesting happens.

So this is the end of this author's note.


	29. The Story of Soul (longest chapter)

Mafia Rivals

_The Story of Soul _

"Anima è il momento per la scuola!" Mrs. Evans yelled. (Anima it's time for school!)

A little five year old Soul slowly got out of bed in his little pajamas that were decorated with music notes, he miss-stepped as he was getting out of his king sized bed and fell on his butt. He was mumbling something only another five year old could understand and he made his way down his giant staircase into the kitchen where his family was sitting.

His older brother Wes stuffing his face with cereal, his mom at the stove cooking with one of the chefs, and his dad on the phone like he always is. Soul climbed in his chair and started eating the toast and eggs that were sitting in front of him.

"Buon giorno tesoro. Come stai?" (Good morning honey. How are you?) His mother asked.

Soul grunted as his response to her question. His dad hung up the phone with anger.

"Cosa c'è di papà che non va?" (What's wrong dad?) Soul asked.

"Nothing you nor your brother need to worry about." He answered.

Soul was about to ask another question, but he saw how frustrated his dad looked and he left it alone.

"Okay boys it's time for you to get dressed for school." Their mom said ushering them up the stairs.

Soul and Wes ran up the stairs pushing each other until they got to their separate rooms. Soul went to put on the clothes his mom had left out the night before him. He pulled up his black jeans, put on a white t-shirt, and put his Velcro sneakers on since he didn't know how to tie his shoes yet.

When he went down stairs with his bag and out the door the driver was waiting for him and his brother in a sleek shiny black car with tinted windows.

~school~

At school Soul walked through the door to the room full of kids his age, he looked around for someone he knew as he was looking he saw a head of purple hair sitting at a table with an empty seat next to him. Soul walked over and sat in the seat sitting next to Alonzo.

"Anima." (Soul.) Alonzo said coldly.

Soul grunted and then he heard a screech, he turned around and saw Rosabella running towards him.

"Anima! We get to be in the same class!" she screamed as she held on to him.

"Yeah, yeah." He said pushing her off.

~5 years later~

A ten year old Soul was with his friend Black*Star in the back of his families backyard burning ants with his magnifying glass. They were laughing and having a good time and started rolling on the floor laughing when Star poured water down the ant hill drowning all the ants.

"Soul come here." His mother said.

Soul went up to his mom, "yes mama?"

"I have a new friend for you and Black*Star to play with."

"Who is it Rebecca is he cool enough to hang out with your god?!" Black*Star screamed.

Rebecca took a deep breath and held back her anger, she wanted to slap Star upside his head for showing her now respect.

"Come here Kid." Rebecca yelled into the house.

Soul and Black*Star sent each other weird looks until they saw a boy their age step through his back door. He had black hair with three white lines that are horizontal, his golden eyes stared at Soul and Black*Star, and his pale skin shined in the sunlight.

"Who's he?" Star asked.

"This is Death the Kid, Soul he's very important treat him kindly." Soul's mom said going back inside.

"So what are we doing?" Kid asked.

"Burning and drowning ants." Soul answered.

"Why?"

"Sul serio?" (Seriously?)

"Excuse me?"

"Haven't you ever drowned ants before?" Star asked.

"No I haven't, is it fun?"

"OF COURSE IT'S FUN! LET YOUR GOD SHOW YOU HOW FUN IT IS!"

The three boys ran to another ant hill and started messing with the ants there. They did this for about a couple of hours until Nygus came to pick Black*Star.

After he left Kid and Soul had to play inside. They were playing video games when Kid's dad came to pick him up. Soul walked down the stairs Kid and Soul was stunned to see that his dad wore a mask.

"Bye Kid come again." Rebecca said closing the door.

For the next couple of years Soul, Kid, Black*Star became best friends but that changed when they hit 8th grade.

Soul and his friends were the most popular each of them being known for something. Soul being known for his looks, Kid being known for his book smarts, and Star being known to be MVP in every sport. Soul didn't care about the popularity or attention he got from other girls and a few guys, he only cared about his girlfriend Ari. She was the light of his life.

Her blue eyes as blue as the sky, her dark black shoulder length hair, and her ivory skin. Her smile could bring anyone out of their sadness. She was everything Soul could ask for in a girl, everyone knew that would stay together.

Soul thought too until one dreadful day that he wishes he could erase from his memory.

It was his and Ari's one year anniversary, they were freshmen in high school and still together. He was going to surprise her with two of her favorite things sky blue balloons and turtle chocolates. Soul was walking around the corner when he saw a scene that would make him regret his friendship with Kid.

Kid was making out with his girlfriend Ari, Soul was heartbroken to see his best friend making out with his girlfriend. Instead of confronting his problems he walked away giving the balloons and chocolates to a random person that was standing there. He couldn't look at those two right now, not until he got his head clear.

For the rest of the day he avoided Kid and Ari making sure to use careful steps, but they weren't careful enough because he ran into Ari.

"Oh Soul I've been looking for you!" she exclaimed.

"Why?" he asked not looking into her eyes.

"Because it's our one year anniversary, so I wanted to give you a present."

She put a little box and his hand. "Happy anniversary." Ari started to walk away when Soul said something.

"I-we should break up." He said.

She looked at him confused, "why?"

"Because you made out with Kid."

"You saw that?"

"If I hadn't seen would you have told me that you made out with my best friend?"

"Probably not."

"Why not?"

"Just because you were my boyfriend doesn't mean I have to tell you everything."

"If I cheated on you I would have told you!"

"Don't act like I'm the bad guy, I know you slept with what's her face."

"She came on to me and if you really want to know I told her that you were my girlfriend and that I loved you."

"Y-you did?"

"Yes, but whatever you see you around Ari."

"Soul wait."

He waved at her as he walked away seeing her for the last time.

When he awoke the next morning with the sun in his face he didn't prepare to see the cops sitting on his couch drinking coffee.

"Are you Soul Evans?" the tall cop asked.

"Yeah. Who wants to know?" Soul said.

"We have bad news a girl Ari Simpson was found dead in the school bathroom with a gunshot wound." The sick looking cop said.

"What?"

"We just wanted to tell you because you are her boyfriend correct?"

"I'm her ex-boyfriend; I broke up with her after I saw her making out with my best friend Death the Kid. Dude you look really sick are you okay?"

"Stay on track kid."

"Rebecca who's downstairs?" Giovanni asked walking downstairs.

Once he saw the cops he moved slowly. "Hello Officer Wise. To what do I owe this wonderful visit in my beautiful home?"

"Giovanni, we just came to discuss some things with your son. I hope you're staying out of trouble."

The family exchanged glances with each other before the cops walked out the door.

"What happened and why were the cops talking to you?"

"My ex Ari was shot in the school bathroom."

Giovanni's eyes grow wide as he looked at his son, "so who wants pancakes?"

"I do!" Wes yelled.

"Soul do you want some?"

"Will there be whip cream and strawberries?"

"Your favorite."

"Thanks papa."

"You haven't called me papa since you were five."

"Don't get used to it."

"Okay."

Soul spent the last few months thinking about Ari. He even looked at the gift he gave her it was a silver locket that had their name engraved in the front, inside was a picture of their first kiss.

Soul almost broke down and cried, but didn't he wanted to but couldn't. His feelings for Ari had left when he saw her kissing Kid. He and Kid hadn't talked since the day he confronted him about the kiss; the talk ended up with Soul coming home with a busted lip, a broken nose, and a bruised cheek. He also wanted to go to her funeral, but what was the point? People die every day, she wasn't any different than the people died dealing drugs for his dad, and the circle of life is forever going.

A couple of days later Soul decided to go into work at Black*Star's family record shop although they didn't just sell old fashioned records they sold CDs, headphones, and other things for music. That was day he met her. Her name was Maka.

He remembers how when she walked into the store that her nose wrinkled at the smell of weed from Star and Sid. She bought The Black Keys new CD 'El Camino' which had good songs on it in Star's opinion. He remembers how Star told him to go get her name. Soul was glad that he got her name.

He remembered how he stole her away from Kid that shot him in the chest with a bullet, remembered how she moaned and panted his name in bed, how he was in the hospital holding her hand.

WAIT! This wasn't a memory this was actually happening and his hand was unbelievable pain!

"Push Maka push!" the doctor said.

"I am pushing you asshole!" Maka yelled.

"Just one more and you'll be good."

Soul was biting his lip as she squeezed his hand tighter until he finally sighed when she released his hand. The only sound that was heard in the room was the baby's cry.

"Congratulation Ms. Albarn it's a healthy baby girl and her eyes are a strange color of red." The nurse said wiping and handing the baby to Maka.

"The red eyes are from me." Soul said rubbing his hand.

"She's so beautiful Soul."

"Yeah she is. What's her name?"

"Right. Rosemary* Damien Albarn."

"Why Rosemary and Damien?"

"Because Rosemary is a beautiful name and I've always wanted a son named Damien."

Soul ahed at this and was about to say something, but everyone else walked in.

Alonzo walked in and immediately was by Maka's side as she held the sleeping baby girl, Vince and Mich were holding hands, Meyome was standing in the corner looking at everyone, Star was taking a video, as Tsubaki took pictures, Spirit and Kami were proud that their only daughter had given birth to such a beautiful girl. Soul, well Soul was happy that he had a family to call his own. Without Kid around Soul could live a peaceful life.

Or could he?

~To be Continued~

***- That star was there because the name Rosemary came to me because I was watching MTV's new show Underemployed and I love that show, so two characters named Lou and Raviva have a baby girl name Rosemary. That show is watch it peoples! I should totally name my daughter if I have one Raviva it's such a pretty name. Right?**

**Anyway so I hope you guys liked this chapter I shall be updating another before I update anything else. I got someone to write me a lemon, but I won't tell you who they are because they know who they are and they better not spill the beans, which I know they will not do because I trust them. So when I was writing the part where Soul broke up with Ari, I was listening to music and the song Somebody Told Me by The Killers came on and I started laughing. This is the longest chapter I've written for this story. So Review! **


	30. He's Back!

_You need people like me so you can point your fuckin' fingers and say, 'That's the bad guy.' –Tony Montana (Scarface 1983)_

Mafia Rivals

Kid was sitting on bench thinking about he was going to get back at Soul for sending him to this hell hole the call juvenile detention and for making his father lose his throne.

"Death the Kid it's time for you to go, you can change on the way out." A female officer said.

"Thank you Suzy." Kid said taking his clothes.

He changed in the bathroom that was near the front and when he got out he saw the Thompson sisters waiting for him wearing identical suits.

"Hello Liz, Patty. What have I missed?"

"Well Maka just gave birth to the cutest baby girl." Patty said.

Kid was surprised to hear that she was pregnant, "what did she name the child?"

"Rosemary Damien Albarn, born April 11, 2012 at 11:00 pm. Weighing at a healthy 6 lbs. she has red eyes and blond hair." Liz said.

"Rosemary what a beautiful. Did you know Rosemary means dew of the sea, bitter rose. Maka picked a beautiful name for her daughter, I can't wait to have them all to myself."

"The long limo is waiting for you Kiddo, so let go."

Patty and Liz each hooked their arms around Kid's and walked out the hall to the limo that was in the front. They stepped inside and Kid fastened his seatbelt.

"Any new from my father?"

"No, but he did send this letter."

Kid opened the letter and it was written in fancy cursive.

_Dear Kiddo,_

_Hey, hi, hello! How've you been? I've been fine, thanks for not writing me you little brat. You know I love I'm just messing around! I'm hiding out in California, there are very beautiful ladies here you should come check it out. Anyway I will not be returning to Death City, I'm sure they've already elected a new mayor to take over. I'll be staying here soaking up the sun enjoying the view of beautiful women everywhere I turn. You may do whatever you please to do, just when you're done bring Liz and Patty so we can live a normal live as a family._

_I know I might sound very foolish to you son, but the drugs are done and I am completely clean, I've even opened a liquor store that happens to very popular they really love liquor over here. Please try not to get into a lot trouble and stay safe. _

_Love,_

_Your father_

Kid folded the letter back up and held it tightly in hands. "By Neptune's beard how can father be so comfortable at time like this?"

"What happened?" Liz asked.

"My father he moved to California where he says we can live a happy and peaceful life. Doesn't he understand that vengeance will be ours?"

"Maybe he was tired of fighting and all the drugs." Patty said.

"SHENANIGANS!" he yelled.

"You can't claim shenanigans on that Kid."

"Whatever, our we almost in Death City?"

"We'll be there in an hour Kid, in the mean time you should get some rest."

Kid rested his head against the leather of the chair and dreamed of how Maka would react to see him again.

~an hour later~

Kid awoke when the car stopped, he looked out the window and noticed that they were front of the Death City hospital. "Why're we here?"

"You want to see Maka don't you?" Liz asked.

Kid nodded.

"Then let's go." Patty said getting out.

"That's okay I'll stay hospitals are creepy and full of sick of people."

"Get out the car Liz or I'll drag you out." Kid commanded.

Liz huffed and go out the car. The three of them entered the hospital and went to the front desk, but before the got there Liz threw a black beanie on Kid's head and ray bans over his eyes.

"Why'd you do that?"

"The three stripes and your eyes will give you away."

Kid nodded and they went up to the nurse sitting at the front desk.

"Excuse me we would like to see Maka Albarn." Kid said in the nicest tone.

The nurse looked up at them with tired eyes and told them the floor and room number she was in. They stepped into the elevator and Patty pressed the 8th floor number which Kid smiled about.

When they got to the 8th floor a certain white haired boy and a purpled haired boy were arguing about something. The three froze until they noticed that Soul and the other boy weren't paying attention to them, so they slipped out of the elevator to Maka's room. They heard no one talking so that must mean no one was in there except for soft voice that was humming, but it soon faded. Kid recognized the humming voice as Maka's she would hum when she was comfortable about something, she was humming a song Kid recognized as 'Yayo' by Lana Del Rey*.

He would hear her hum that every time they were in class doing work by themselves, he smiled at the memory. Kid opened the door and saw a sleeping Maka in the hospital bed and wiggling baby in her crib.

Kid walked up to Maka and stroked her cheek, she leaned into the warmth and sighed happily.

"Rosemary is so cute!" Patty exclaimed.

Kid walked over to the baby to see it staring straight at him, her red eyes staring into his golden eyes. Rosemary reached her hand up for Kid and he used his pointer finger to touch her soft hand. A smile spread on Kid's face as Rosemary gripped his finger for dear life.

'Don't worry my sweet Rosemary I will soon take you and mother to where you rightful belong. With me living a happy life, I don't care that you look like bastard Soul as long as I have you and your mother by my side I'm happy.'

"Liz, Patty it's time for us to go." Kid announced.

The girls nodded and before they left Patty took a picture of Rosemary and saved it on her phone.

"How are we going to get out of here without being noticed?" Liz asked.

Kid directed his attention to the window. "We're going to window jump."

Liz grunted and Patty cheered. Kid opened the window and jumped out Liz did the same, then Patty jumped cheering. They all successful landed on their feet on the ground and made their way to the limo.

He was already thinking of a plan to take Maka and Rosemary away from Soul, just to break him like he did in their freshmen year.

'This will be so delightful.' Kid thought.

~To be Continued~

**BAM! YOUS PEOPLE CHAPTER THAT HAD DEATH THE KID IN IT! WHAT NOW BITCHES! Sorry for my outburst I was just excited that I updated two chapters of Mafia Rivals before I updated anything else! Anyway the next chapter will be Maka six months after she got of the hospital because after you give birth you're not supposed to have sex, so anyway nothing really happens in-between those six months. Love all of you guys! Review! **


	31. Almost Sex

Mafia Rivals

A couple days later, Maka was released from the hospital. She had been prompted on everything she needed to know before she left how she'd be bleeding for the next month, she took the class she was required to take, also she was told how she couldn't have sex for the next six weeks.

Right now Rosemary just wouldn't fall asleep, Maka had even called her friends (except soul of course) over to try and help her after nothing was working, Meyome spoke up.

"I need two bottles of formula."

Willing to try anything to get the stubborn baby to sleep Maka went to prepare the bottles. Occasionally she peeked her head out of the kitchen to see Mey rocking and softly singing to the child. About ten minutes after the child had consumed both the bottles she was asleep in her crib. Everyone went back downstairs.

"Meyome how did you do that?" Maka asked.

"Think about it, don't you feel tired when you're full?"

They all talked for a while before everyone left due to prior engagements. Leaving Maka and Alonzo by themselves. Now ever since the pregnancy began, Maka knew her hormones were out of whack. But right now it was the worst, she was SO horny.

"A-Alonzo?"

"What's wrong" he asked with concern.

She grabbed his hand and dragged him up to her room, and pushed him onto her bed. She tried but she couldn't hold back any longer, she'd already gone nine months without sex there's no way she could go another six weeks.

LIME ALERT! LIME ALERT!

She pounced on top of him and began to kiss him feverishly; she broke away for only a moment as to take off her shirt.

"Maka what's wrong?" he asked, but he wasn't stupid. He saw her eyes glazed with lust. And to be honest it was turning him on, he was already starting to get hard. Alonzo figured Maka was so worked up because she hadn't had any in so long. He would stop when he felt they were going too far.

She began to unbutton his shirt whilst he was lying on her bed. Once the shirt was completely unbuttoned she lifted him up and slid the shirt from off of his shoulders, all while still kissing him. She continued her way down with a trail of kisses, when she reached his crotch she unbuttoned his pants and used her teeth to unzip them. She pulled out Alonzo's member and took in its scent, it smelled absolutely delicious! Maka took her tongue and circled the head, which made Alonzo jump but not moan. This frustrated Maka a little; she wanted to hear his moan. Determined to hear it, Maka took in the head and began to lightly suck. This drove Alonzo insane, but knowing what she was doing remained silent, only exhaling heavily so she knew he was enjoying it. Maka slowly moved her head over the erect member and began to bob her head. Alonzo was getting more and more worked up when finally...

"Makaaaa" he moaned as he poured his hot seed into her mouth.

Alonzo was way past the point of being turned on; if he could he'd be fucking her so hard. However, because she just gave birth a couple of days ago he had to give her body some time to recuperate. But he couldn't leave her out that just wasn't fair. He flipped her over and unclasped her bra. He had noticed her breasts grow in size in preparation for breast feeding, but in all honesty he preferred her smaller breasts because they went together perfectly with her small frame. But nonetheless it was Maka so it really didn't matter. He loved her no matter what.

Running his hands up her sides Alonzo took note and admired how smooth Maka's skin was. He nibbled on her left nipple, licking it, toying with it, all while groping and pinching the right one. His mouth moved down even more, his smooth lips brushing her stomach made her shudder. Alonzo went back to kissing her while kneading her breast, he wanted to do so much more, but it took all of his being to resist.

"Maka?"

"What is it?"

"Are you bleeding?"

"What?"

"Are you bleeding?"

"Yea why?"

"Well I would pleasure you with my finger but no offense I'm not going to do it while you're bleeding, that's kind of gross."

"I can understand that." she chuckled.

"But don't worry you'll be relieved of your urges one way or another."

Positioning himself between her legs he ground his clothed erection against the clothed sore womanhood of Maka. Because it was still sore she whimpered but she couldn't deny it still felt amazing. Alonzo began kissing and nipping her neck slowly moving his way up until he was on her mouth when he bit her lip...

"S-Soul" Maka moaned.

It took her a moment to realize what she had done but once she realized she turned ten shades of red and began apologizing profusely.

"I'M SO SORRY! I'm so, so sorry!"

"Maka it's ok now you must be quiet before-"

The baby begins to cry in the next room.

"Shit" Maka cursed.

Maka slipped back on her underwear and put on a robe as she went to Rosemary's room to check to see what was wrong with her.

Alonzo sat on Maka's bed waiting for her to come back and when she did she was holding Rosemary in her arms whispering to her, but it didn't work and she kept lifting her tiny fingers to Maka's chest.

"You're hungry again Rosemary? We just feed you not too long ago." Maka said slipping off her robe. "Alonzo would unclip my bra for me?"

Alonzo go off of her bed and clipped her bra, he was still thinking about what they were doing not too long ago before Rosemary started crying. "Maka can I stay here for the night?"

Maka looked at him and smiled, "of course you can, I don't really mind." She pecked his lips.

When Rosemary was done feeding she fell sleep in Maka's arms and Maka walked back and placed her gently in her crib, Rosemary got instantly got comfortable in her crib. Maka walked back to her room picked up her bra from her bed and placed it back on.

Maka turned around to see that Alonzo had stripped out of his clothes and was lying under the blanket with his eyes closed. Maka slipped under the covers and snuggled up to Alonzo's chest and he instantly put his arm around her.

"Night Maka." He said kissing her forehead.

"Night Alonzo." She said falling asleep.

In the morning Maka woke up and removed herself from her bed. She slipped on her robe leaving it opened and went to Rosemary's room to see if she was awake. Sure enough Rosemary was awake wiggling around in her crib.

"Good morning baby. Did you sleep well?" Maka asked as she picked her up out of her crib.

Rosemary just tugged on her mom's hair which made Maka laugh; she carefully walked down the stairs and sat Rosemary in her chair with the table.

Maka started to cook some breakfast when she felt arms wrap around her waist. She smiled knowing who it already was Alonzo's body heat was radiating off of him and it made her feel safe, like she is with Soul.

The doorbell rang and that took Maka's attention away from him. "Do you want to feed Rosemary while I get them door?"

"Yeah." He answered taking the bottle away. "Tie up your robe I don't want people looking at you."

Maka tied her robe and went to the door. She opened the door and standing there was Soul.

"Soul?"

"Hey Maka, how's it going?"

At that moment her robe came undone and Soul's attention moved down to her body away from her eyes. At that moment Alonzo decided to walk in and turn Maka around so she was covered and Soul could only see her back side.

"What're you doing?" Soul asked.

"I'm with my girlfriend what's it look like?" Alonzo answered.

"Girlfriend? Maka is this true?"

Maka turned her head to look at Soul and shook her head.

"Hey losers how's it- WOAH! Did Alonzo fuck Maka?" Arlo said coming into view.

"Shut up man." Soul said as he turned and walked away.

"Soul wait!"

But it was too late the roar of an engine was heard and Soul was speeding down the road. What had she done?

~To be Continued~

**Before you guys hate me I had to do this for the sake of humanity! Yes I guess you can say I ship Maka with Alonzo only a little bit though not a lot. Well I went to a Twilight marathon at the movie theater with my mom yesterday and saw Breaking Dawn part 2 and didn't get home until 12 AM. It was good. Anyway so I decided that I'll be focusing on story and until it's done I can't work on any of the other ones. Since everyone likes this story, I'll be updating new chapters when I can and only for this story not any other one until this one is complete. Review! **


	32. La mia vita

**So in the last chapter I forgot to say that Meyome2012 was the one that wrote the lime in that chapter, not me. Anyway on with the story.**

Mafia Rivals

Maka was sitting at the kitchen table quietly watching Alonzo play with Rosemary that was giggling. She needed someone to talk to, where was her mom when she needed her? Oh right she was in Hawaii with her papa enjoying their 4th honeymoon. What couple takes for honeymoons? You only need one and then you're done.

"If you want to go talk to him just go already." Alonzo said.

"He might not want to talk to me though." Maka sighed.

"I've known him since we were in kindergarten, he'll forgive you."

"Fine I'm going to take a shower, get dressed, and go to his house."

"You want to take Rose? I'm pretty sure he wants to see her."

"Yeah. Are you going to stay here?"

"No. I have a meeting with my dad."

"Ok."

Maka went upstairs and headed for her bathroom, turning on the water she hopped in and washed herself. After she finished she went to her room and picked out her clothes. She pulled out a black Godfather sweater, and black jeans that were ripped at the knee, and pulled on some black vans. She left her down because it was curly and wet.

Maka walked back down stairs with Rosemary's clothes in her hand it was a black onesies that had little rose designs on it. Maka got Rosemary dressed and brushed her hair with her baby comb.

"I'll see you later Maka." Alonzo said dressed and walking out the door.

"Bye." She said putting on Rosemary's socks. "Alright Rose you ready to go see daddy?"

Rosemary simply replied by giggling and wiggling in her mom's arms. Maka laughed at her daughter and carried her in her arms as she grabbed her father's keys and went out the door. At the car Maka put Rosemary in her car seat and strapped her in making sure it wasn't too tight.

After Maka got in and buckled her seatbelt she drove to Soul's house.

~at Soul's house~

Maka parked her car and got out the car, she saw his motorcycle so he was home. She went to the back and Rosemary out the car; she had fallen asleep but woke up when she felt herself being picked up.

Maka went up to the door and rang the doorbell that she could hear in the house. The door opened and Soul's mom Rebecca was at the door carrying baby Tony.

"Hey Mrs. Rebecca. Is Soul home?" Maka asked.

"He's in his room." She answered.

"Can I go see him?"

"Of course you can. Come in."

"Before I forget. Say hello to your grandma Rosemary."

Maka took Rosemary's hand and made her wave at Rebecca. Rebecca smiled and made baby Tony wave back at her.

"It's so nice to finally meet you Rosemary and if your parents say you can't do something just me and your grandpa and you can do it."

Maka giggled lightly and made her way upstairs to Soul's room. On her way there she ran into Giovanni.

"What are you doing here Maka?" he asked.

"Visiting Soul and Rosemary has to see her daddy." Maka answered.

"So this is the little Evans? Hey Rosemary, I'm your grandpa I'll get you anything you ask for, if your dad doesn't want you to have it."

"Don't spoil her."

Giovanni smiled at Maka and went into his office. She made it to Soul's room and knocked on the door. She heard a quiet come in and opened the door she saw Soul laying in his bed shirtless staring at the door. Maka held Rosemary in front of her face and moved her hands again.

"Don't be mad at mommy, daddy she loves you very much and she's sorry. She bought you chocolates and stuff." Maka made Rosemary say.

"Tell your mommy that I'm not accepting the apology, but I'll take the chocolate and stuff." Soul said smirking.

"The chocolate comes with the apology, so if you don't accept that then no chocolate and stuff." Maka said.

Soul padded the side next to him on bed and Maka walked over. She put Rosemary in arms and she instantly started messing with her dad's mouth and touching his teeth.

"She's really touchy." Maka said.

Soul grunted and pulled Rosemary's arms away from his mouth, Maka laid down next to him and they sat in silence.

"So where's my chocolate and stuff?" Soul asked.

Maka reached into the baby bag and pulled out a square box of chocolate and handed it to him. He opened the box and put one of the chocolates in his mouth. "Where's the stuff."

Maka leaned over him and kissed him on the lips. "I'm sorry."

"You're forgiven."

Maka smiled at him and climbed under the covers she wrapped her arms around Soul, she noticed that he was completely naked. Maka raised her eyebrow at him.

"It's hot in here." He shrugged.

Maka laughed and laid her head on his chest and drew circles. They both watched as Rosemary was trying to roll over onto her stomach but couldn't, Soul put the chocolates down and picked Rosemary and laid her down on his chest right below where Maka's head was. Rosemary was staring at her mommy and Maka stared back at her.

"She looks just like you Soul." Maka said.

Soul started laughing and Maka looked at him confused.

"Rosemary sh-s-she's licking my sto-stomach." He said.

Maka looked at Rosemary and noticed that she was certainly licking Soul's stomach; Maka couldn't help but laugh at this laid her head back down on his chest. Maka ran her hand over Rosemary's silver hair that had a little hint of blonde in her hair. Rosemary turned her head and fell asleep on Soul's chest and Maka followed suit.

Soul looked at the two most important people in his life.

'La mia vita.' (My life.) He thought to himself.

~To be Continued~

**So guys how's this chapter? I like it's sweet and cute, it's actually pretty funny because the whole time I was typing this chapter I was listening to Beastie Boys, Run D.M.C, and Cypress Hill. Funny right? Anyway I'm thinking of writing a Twilight fanfiction about Renesmee and Jacob and a Fairly Oddparents fanfiction about Timmy and Tootie after I'm done with all my other fanfictions. Is that a good idea? Well tell me your answers in your reviews or PM me. Review! **


	33. I Didn't Mean It

Mafia Rivals

It had been a couple days since Maka and Soul had made up; Alonzo had been gone for a couple days giving Soul all the time he needed with Maka and Rosemary. Soul and Maka had just gotten out of the movie theater watching Breaking Dawn Part: 2 which was Maka's choice.

Soul didn't want to sit through it, but he will admit that one part was actually really good when they faced off against the Volturi. Soul was just happy to be out of the movie theater so he could go spend time with Rosemary.

"Soul let's go get Rosemary." Maka said walking down the street.

Soul followed next her grabbing her hand as they walked back to his house to go their bundle of joy. They walked in a comfortable silence with each other.

When they made it to Soul's house they walked in the door and heard baby laughs, following the noise they walked into the TV room and saw baby Tony crawling around Rosemary who was trying to sit up by herself. Maka couldn't help but laugh as she saw him try to help her up but falling on his own butt.

"They're so adorable!" Maka exclaimed sitting near them.

Soul joined her on the blanket and watched as baby Tony tried to get Tony again. "He's really trying to help her up."

"Oh…you kids are home. How was the movie?" Rebecca asked.

"It was amazing!" Maka answered.

"How're your parents?"

"They're fine; they sent me a postcard from Hawaii telling me they're staying for a couple more days. I guess they're trying to get as much sex in as possible."

Rebecca nodded at Maka and picked up baby Tony from the rug and carried him into the other. He made a fuss and was reaching his arms out to Rosemary who rolled on to her stomach reaching back at him.

"I think Tony likes Rosemary." Maka said picking her up.

"Oh joy. My daughter is already following in her mother's footsteps." Soul said.

"Shut up you idiot."

They gathered her stuff and left the house. Walking back to Maka's house they stopped to get some more diapers on the way and ran into Vince who had has little sister Urthy.

"Hey Maka, Soul." Vince greeted.

"Hey Vince, how's this little girl?"

"This is my little sister Urthy."

"She's so cute!"

Urthy giggled at Maka.

"So Soul having fun being a baby daddy?"

"It's fun actually get to spend time with my two favorite people and I get to have sex with Maka so you know it's great." Soul answered.

"Right."

"Vince where's Mich she's usually with you."

"She's somewhere, I haven't seen her since the last time I came to your house. I tried asking Mey but where she was, but apparently Mey's been spending time with her deadbeat dad leaving me alone."

"You poor baby. Do you want to come home with us?"

"NO!"

"Why not?"

"Because…uh…we're going to spend time together as a family!"

**Nice save boy. **

_Hey your back! Now go away. _

**That's not nice at all. Now let's have some fun.**

"**You can't come over because after Rosemary falls asleep, Maka and I are going to have some pretty rough sex. So if you're into that sort of thing you can come over." **the demon said.

"Soul!" Maka exclaimed.

"That's cool, I'll see you later Maka." Vince said walking away.

"Soul, what's your problem?"

"**I just thought since we're back together, we could do it."**

"Is that all you want from me?"

"**That's pretty much all your good for is sex."**

_Oh my god stop talking! _

**Nope. **

_No! No! Stop talking!_

"Well if you think that's all I'm good for then don't bother coming over anymore you douche bag!"

"**Fine I can just have Rosabella. We already did it, I'm sure she'd be pleased to do it again."**

_Stop lying; I was vulnerable and drunk when Rosabella made a move on me!_

The demon just smirked as he listened to Soul and watch Maka as tears started to stream down her face.

"You jerk, I've been beating myself up about this whole ordeal and you've been fucking another girl! I barely even touched Alonzo and you had flat out sex with his sister! I hate you Soul!" Maka started to walk away.

Rosemary looked at her daddy as her Maka began walking away, Rosemary reached her arms out to her daddy who had turned and started walking away. That wasn't her daddy it was the demon who had taken control of his body.

~later~

When Maka had gotten through the front door of her house she threw the diapers on the ground and walked to the living room with Rosemary in her hands. She turned on the light.

"Hello Maka." Maka turned to see Kid sitting on her couch.

"Kid! What're you doing here?" Maka asked startled she held Rosemary closer to her.

"I came to claim what is rightfully mine. You and Rosemary of course."

"We're not yours."

"I believe you are my dear Maka."

Maka was about to something but she was knocked out, before she fell on the ground Kid caught her. He noticed that Rosemary was awake during this whole ordeal; they stared into each other's eyes before Kid held Maka bridal style. Patty took Rosemary in her arms and carried her to the car with Kid following behind.

Kid smirked before he walked out.

'Soul will come if he wants to see her again.' Kid thought.

~later, later~

Soul was riding his motorcycle faster than he should be to Maka's house to apologize.

_I can't believe you did that you stupid demon!_

**Don't call yourself stupid boy. I am the older version of you. **

_No you're not; you're just a figment of my imagination._

**That's what you think. If I'm just a figment then how come I can take over your body?**

Soul was silent.

**Exactly I'm you, your alter ego who's also the older version of you. **

_I'm not a cold person. _

**You'll be if you don't get Maka back. **

_That's what I'm doing right now. _

'**That's not what I meant by getting her back.' The demon thought.**

Soul pulled up in front of Maka's house and hopped off his bike, went to the front door and reached under the doormat where the extra key was.

"Maka, Maka you here?!" he yelled.

There was no reply. Soul ran upstairs to her room it was empty, he ran to Rosemary's room it was empty also, he checked the bathroom still no Maka.

'Where is she?' he thought to himself.

He went to the kitchen and sat at the table, when he sat down he noticed a note there he picked it up and read it.

_Dear Soul, _

_Hello Soul if you're reading this I've already taken Maka and Rosemary. It just like back in 8__th__ grade when I stole Ari from you, then I killed her. Yes it was me that killed Ari, is it too late to say sorry? Sorry. Anyway if you want Maka back you know where to find me, the place where you caused my downfall. _

_Your friend, _

_Kid_

Soul tore the note in frustration and ran outside to his bike after he locked the door and put the key back under the mat. He rode to his house and ran straight to where his dad kept all the guns.

This is going to be an all-out mafia war.

~To be Continued~

**Yeah new chapter and it's a long chapter! I'm so freaking happy. Anyway Happy Thanksgiving everyone! Review! **


	34. Stop Shooting & Marry Me?

**Guys I'm so sad, Mafia Rivals is almost over. This is the second to the last chapter. This is heart breaking.**

Mafia Rivals

Soul was breaking all the speed limits as he made to the academy where Kid has his downfall. As he parked, he jumped off his bike and raced up to the building the front doors were locked so he went around the back. The door was open and Soul walked in following the trail of roses that was on the floor.

**Is he inviting us to dinner or what?**

_Shut up._

The roses lead to the auditorium where there was classical music playing, as soon as he walked into the room the lights came on and blinded him.

"It's nice of you to come Soul." Kid said.

"Kid let them go." Soul said.

"Let who go?"

"Maka and my daughter."

"Look who's all upset. Judging by the way Maka was talking about you she seems pretty upset with you."

Soul pulled out the hand gun from his back pocket and pointed it at Kid. "I'm not playing around Kid give her back."

"Watch where you point that gun Soul, you wouldn't Maka or Rosemary to get hurt would you?"

Another turned on and Maka was tied to a chair with Rosemary in her lap. Soul put his gun down.

"Why are you doing this?"

"I came to claim what's mine."

"Yours? Maka never belonged to you."

"She will soon after I get rid of you."

"I'm not going anywhere."

Kid pulled out his gun and shot at Soul who dodge the shot, there were more gunshots coming from somewhere which meant Liz and Patty were somewhere in the auditorium shooting at him. Soul pulled out his phone and sent a text to Arlo to send for help, before his phone was shot.

"Holy shit!" he exclaimed and ran out of his hiding spot.

Where the hell were Liz and Patty he could hear Patty's hysteric laughter from somewhere, but he couldn't find them. At time like this Soul wishes he had a Batman suit or something like that. He heard footsteps behind him and shot, but he didn't hear a scream of pain so he didn't hit them. Kid wanted him to be distracted, Soul looked back at the stage and Kid was gone along with Maka and Rosemary.

Where the hell did he go?

Soul heard something moving and looked at the screen that was coming down. It started to play and it was Soul's brake up with Ari. That day he wanted to forget where he broke up with her and then she died. Soul turned and shot at the projector making it go black, if he could get to the lights then he could see where Liz and Patty were hiding at. He started running towards the lights but before he could reach them he was shot at again and it grazed his cheek.

"Fuck." Soul silently said brushing the blood away.

Instead of holding one gun he pulled out another handgun.

**You're going to shot a girl!?**

_If that girl is shooting at me, I have the right to shot back. This America we shot people for fun. _

'**Merica! **

Soul shot at his left and right and when he shot at the right he something because it collapsed on the ground, he walked over and saw that he hit Patty in her leg.

"Whoa hey Patty." Soul greeted.

"You bastard you shot me!" Patty shouted.

"Yeah I'm sorry; you guys were shooting at me. I'll get the bullet out."

Soul touched Patty's leg and she flinched, but he got the bullet. Tearing a piece of his shirt off he wrapped around her wound. "Can you stand?"

"Why are you helping me?"

"Just because I shot you doesn't mean I won't help you."

"Patty!" Liz screamed running towards her sister. "Are you okay?"

"Hehe…I'm fine Liz, Soul helped me get the bullet out."

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why would you help my sister?"

"Like I told her just because you guys were shooting at me doesn't mean I won't help you."

Another gun shot rang through the air and stroke Soul in the shoulder. "Merda!" Soul yelled gripping his shoulder.

"You must think you so good, helping out Liz and Patty don't you?" Kid asked as he walked off the stage. He shot his gun again and got Soul in the chest below his heart.

He screamed in agony and gripped his chest. Kid walked over to Soul and stood over him.

"This will be your downfall." He pointed the gun and as soon as he was about to pull the trigger Liz jumped him.

The bullet flew and hit Soul in the thigh making him hiss this time. "Please stop shooting me!"

Kid was struggling to get Liz off of him, but she was holding onto him firmly.

"Liz get the hell off of me!" Kid yelled.

"No not until you let this go! Patty go untie Maka and Rosemary! Kid you have to let this go it's not worth it!" Liz started crying, "I know you love Maka, but she doesn't love you she loves Soul, you have to deal with that. We want to go home Kid we miss the old you please let this go so we can live a normal life with you and Shinigami. I love you too much to let you go to jail again because of some stupid love rivalry."

"Liz…"

The door busted in and Arlo came in. "Guess who's here bitches!"

"Soul!" Maka yelled running over to him with Rosemary in her arms. "Oh my God Soul I'm so sorry! I forgive you please don't die on me dammit, Rosemary needs you!"

"Maka you and Rosemary are my life, I'd do anything for you two. I love you so much; if I don't make it through this make sure she knows how awesome her dad was. I'm sure Alonzo will be happy to marry you."

"You will make it through this! I don't love Alonzo, I love you Soul please don't leave me! What do you mean marry?"

"I know were only sophomores, but Maka Albarn would you do me the honor of becoming Maka Evans, you too Rosemary." Soul pulled out a ring from his pocket and pulled out a ring and slipped it on her ring finger. "Heh…I love you Maka, never forget that *cough* oh great I'm getting blood on myself."

"Don't worry Maka I called 911." Liz said.

Maka was crying and before the ambulance showed up all she remembered was Soul holding her hand and his breathing slowing down. Rosemary was reaching for her daddy.

"Da-da." Rosemary tried to say.

That made Maka cry even more because she knew he couldn't hear her. The ambulance soon arrived and carried Soul away; the police were looking for Kid, Liz, and Patty they had escaped.

"Be okay Soul please." Maka said quietly.

~To be Continued~

**Oh God guys…I guess I should start saying goodbye right? Mafia Rivals has one more chapter before it's over guys, I hope you enjoyed this chapter because after the next chapter no more Mafia Rivals. I hope you guys enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed typing it. I love you guys! Vote on my poll to decided which story I update next also I typed and posted my Twilight fanfiction so check it out it's called: Unnecessary Feelings. Review guys I need two more than I reach 200! Woohoo! Review! Until next time. **


	35. The Five of Us

**So this is the last chapter guys. Thanks for sticking with me this far till the end; I love you guys a lot. I'll so more at the bottom. Enjoy! **

Mafia Rivals

~2 years later~

"Ahh finally senior year!" Black*Star exclaimed fixing his tie.

"Yup finally seniors." Soul said adjusting his flower.

"Dude aren't you excited you're getting married!"

"I'm excited, I'm just nervous too."

The door opened to where Soul was getting dressed and in ran a two year old Rosemary.

"Daddy!" she exclaimed.

"Hey Rose!" Soul said picking her up.

"You look so pretty, but mommy looks better."

"Oh thanks Rose."

"You're welcome."

"Rosemary there you are come on, you have to get ready to throw flowers." Kami said.

"Daddy, grandpa gave me a gun. See!"

She pulled out the gun and pulled the trigger and flowers came out.

**Only your dad would let a two year old a gun. **

_Yup!_

"Uncle Star can I shoot you?"

"Sure…I guess."

She fired and hit Star with the flowers, and then she ran to Kami grabbing her hand. "You look good Soul, I'm glad my little girl found someone."

"Thanks Kami."

She nodded and took an excited Rosemary back to put her dress on.

"Well man, it's time for you to get on the alter."

"Yup."

Soul walked out to the alter with Black*Star following behind him and the stayed on the alter. Not ten minutes later the music for here comes the bride music started playing and out came Rosemary skipping along throwing flowers at people, followed by Tsubaki, Kami, and Alonzo's girlfriend Angela. Then came Maka out in a beautiful wedding dress holding onto Spirit's arm.

"I'm so proud of you Maka." Spirit said.

"Thanks papa, I love you." Maka said.

"I love you too."

"You won't let me fall will you?"

"Of course not, you're my only daughter I would never let you fall."

When they got to the alter Spirit let go of Maka's arm and she stood in front of Soul.

"You look absolute beautiful Maka." Soul whispered.

"You look handsome Soul." Maka whispered.

"We are gathered today to join Soul Evans and Maka Albarn in holy matrimony. These two have prepared vows for themselves, Maka you get to start first." The pastor said.

Maka grabbed the piece of paper that was in bouquet and started reading it, "Soul when I first moved to Death City I didn't think I'd meet someone as brave as you. We had our ups and down, but we made and you even have the scars to prove it." The crowd chuckled a little. "I know no matter what happens we'll always be together the five us. You, me, Rosemary, and the twins. I love you forever and always."

Soul was shocked as was everyone else. "You're pregnant?"

Maka nodded and Soul started to cry.

"Let me read my vow before I start crying. Maka when I first saw you I know you were right for me and that I would do anything for you. I took three bullets for you and two of them almost ended my life, but knowing you and Rosemary were waiting for me I couldn't give up so I fought. I am overjoyed that I found you and you blessed me with a beautiful baby girl Rosemary Damien Evans. That's right Rosemary you are officially an Evans." Rosemary cheered. "I'm glad that I get to spend the rest of my life with you and that you're giving me two more bundles of joy. I love you forever and always."

"With those said. Do you Maka Albarn take Soul Evans to be your lawfully wedded husband in sickness and in health, for richer or poorer?"

"I do." Maka answered.

"Do you Soul Evans take Maka Albarn to be your lawfully wedded wife in sickness and in health, for richer or poorer?"

"You bet I do." Soul answered.

"Before they say I do does anyone believe these two should not be married speak now or forever hold your peace."

Nobody spoke.

"You may now kiss the bride."

Soul wrapped his arms around Maka's waist and she wrapped her arms around his neck and they kissed. The crowd started to cheer and whistle.

Soul slipped his tongue inside her mouth and tasted strawberry on her, Maka moaned when Soul bit her lip. They stopped kissing when Soul pulled away and pressed his forehead to Maka's.

"I love you." Soul whispered.

"I love you too." Maka whispered back.

"Mommy, daddy! I love you guys too!" Rosemary said jumping into her dad's open arms.

"We love you most of all Rosemary." Maka said kissing Rosemary's forehead.

The three of them…excuse me the five of them walked down the aisle. Soul holding Rosemary, Maka with arm looped with Soul's, and her hand on her pregnant stomach. The crowd cheered as they walked.

~9 months later~

"Push, Mrs. Evans push!" the doctor yelled.

"I am pushing you asshole!" Maka screamed.

"I see the head of one of them. Push!"

Maka pushed and the doctor got the first crying twin out.

"It's a boy." The doctor handed the baby to the nurse. "I see the other head!"

Maka pushed harder and the second crying twin came out.

"It's another boy."

Maka released Soul's hand and he did a big sigh of relieve.

"Mr. Evans and Mrs. Evans, here are your children."

The nurse handed Maka the boy that had green eyes and white hair and handed Soul the boy that had red eyes and blonde hair.

"What do you want to name them?" Soul asked.

"I was hoping to name them Luke and Leia but I can't since one of them isn't a girl. We'll name the white haired one Dante Marco Evans and the blonde haired one Nico Rocco Evans."

"I can live with that." Soul said.

"Mommy can I see my brothers?!" Rosemary exclaimed bursting through the door.

"Of course you can sweetie."

Rosemary hopped up on the bed. "I miei fratelli." (My brothers)

Soul and Maka smiled down at their three children. Two of them sleeping and the other one smiling petting their heads softly.

This is the story of the Mafia Rivals.

~To be Continued~

**Well there you go the last chapter! Guys when I was typing their vows the song 'Marry You' by Bruno Mars came on and I almost cried, but I didn't. So I want to congratulate Kaoru97 on being the 200****th**** reviewer! CONGRATULATIONS! Anyway I want to thank you guys for reading this story and giving me positive feedback, I'm glad that you guys dealt with my spelling and grammar mistakes, it's sad to know that this story has come to its end but that doesn't mean I won't stop writing fanfictions for you guys! I love you guys and don't stop being awesome you guys! Awesome is out! **


End file.
